Alma de pirata
by Geum Jan di
Summary: Había hecho una promesa. Vengarse del hombre que mató a su familia. Vengarse del Capitán Uzumaki Naruto. Y cuando sólo faltaban unos pasos para matarle...la rueda del destino la llevó hasta el barco del mismo, convirtiéndose en el premio del capitán. "PARADO. No posible continuación"
1. El premio

_¡HOLA HOLA! _

_Aquí reportándose Jan di-chan de nueva cuenta. Y os preguntaréis...¿Con que nos va a sorprender Jan di-chan a partir de ahora y en adelante? Pues con una gran historia. _

**_¡Una historia de piratas!_**

_¿Y qué no puede faltar en una historia de piratas? _

_Por supuesto, encontraremos muuchas peleas, sangre, aventuras, magia...y un apasionado amor entre uno de los piratas más temibles y la hija de una persona muy importante (porqué en toda historia-y sobre todo entre las mias- siempre encontraréis un apasionado e increíble amor)_

_Mundo alterno, personajes con personalidades cambiadas, edades diferentes, amor, dolor, lemon, lime...en fin, todo eso ya lo concoeis, así que no avisaré a las menores :P  
_

_Por cierto, uso de palabras muy vulgares. Son piratas...XD  
_

_Más o menos creo que es por el siglo XVII por ahí, y tendrá partes conocidas de **Piratas del Caribe**. (De ahí inspiré mi idea) Para no hacerlo tan en historia, será como en Naruto. Será la época dorada de piratas pero con ciertos mordernismos (vamos, utensilios de nuestras época) No todo, por supuesto, porque sino no quedará bien. :) En fin, que yo ta me veré..._

_Pero bueno, con todo este rollo, os dejo finalmente leer el primer capitulo de una historia...que os robará el corazón :)_

_____**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece al fantástico Kishimoto, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para crear mis propias historias. Muchas gracias, Kshimoto-san._

_Bienvenidos a...  
_

* * *

**_ALMA DE PIRATA_**

**por **

**Jan di-chan**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

La llama sobre las velas bailó cuando una corriente de aire pasó ante ellas. En esa gran habitación, decorada con elegancia y gustos femeninos, una chica se presentó ante el espejo de pie de madera roble que tenía en una de las esquinas y en su reflejó, se observó.

Unas simples botas negras que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, unos pantalones marrón muy oscuro que se ajustaban a su trasero y dejaban una gran amplitud por delante, un cinturón lo sujetaba a la cintura, una camisa blanca de algodón y botones, metida dentro del mismo, con un chaleco del mismo color que el pantalón, atado tan sólo con tres botones, un sombrero de ala que había "tomado prestado" de su primo y su largo cabello agarrado con varias gomas, estrujándolo de forma que pareciese el cabello de un chico.

Finalmente se topó con su rostro. Ojos color de la luna, pestañas abundantes y de un tono azul muy oscuro, cejas poco pobladas, nariz pequeña, labios rosados y una piel blanca, fina y suave…como la de una mujer.

Frunció el ceño.

No podía hacer nada más. Su apariencia menuda y delgada le ayudaba a esconderse lo necesario, pero su rostro…tal vez si se pintaba un corte o se hacía algún moretón…

Pero descartó eso y, bajando el ala de su sombrero, apagó todas las velas y sacó de debajo de la tabla de su cajón, un gran cuchillo,-Uno de esos que utilizaba el cocinero para cortar la carne- metido en una funda de tela gris. Se lo puso en la boca y cerró con cuidado. Seguidamente se lo colocó en un costado de su cintura, bajo su camisa y su chaleco y allí, echó un último vistazo a su habitación, antes de bajar por la enredadera de su balcón y correr cuesta abajo hacia el puerto.

.

La noche ya estaba presente, las estrellas se alzaban en el cielo y la luna gruesa y hermosa iluminaba los caminos de tierra hacia el pueblo. Cuando llegó, miles de borrachos paseaban y cantaban de un lado a otro, mujeres vestidas-o muy poco vestidas- dando de beber a los marineros o peor aún, teniendo sexo en las calles. Las tabernas estaban a rebosar de hombres y piratas que venían a tierra para repostar y después marchar para seguir atracando a otros barcos. El olor a alcohol, a sudor, a ambiente caldeado debido al caluroso verano en esa isla invadía su nariz, provocando que torciera la boca claramente molesta.

En una de esas tabernas se adentró, tosiendo antes para preparar su voz. Ella nunca, nunca había entrado en una, pero si quería encontrarle, debía hacer el sacrificio.

Decían que era horrible para una dama, adentrarse en esos lugares. Decían que si una mujer entraba, nunca saldría. Al menos, no en buen estado.

_¡Ahora no te asustes y entra!_

Cuando empujó la puerta, el olor más fuerte aún a alcohol le provocó un ligero mareo, y tuvo que cubrir su boca. Aunque lo pensó después y rápidamente la retiró. Era un muchacho. No podía repudiar ese olor.

Y con sus ojos, buscó a su alrededor. Se encontró de todo; gente peleando, jarras rotas o rompiéndose ante el impacto de chocar con otras, tirando todo el contenido, mujeres sobre botas repletos de vino, ron, sake y demás bebidas, hombres haciendo un pulso, otros jugando a cartas, cantando, bailando sobre las mesas, cayéndose por las escaleras… ¿de verdad que el alcohol volvía a las personas de esa forma? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que hacían el ridículo?

Apretó el cuchillo contra su cintura, si se acercaba alguien, le clavaría esa monstruosidad en los mismísimos…

Y ahí estaba. De pronto, ante sus ojos, se encontró con la persona que justamente estaba buscando.

_Uzumaki Naruto._

El capitán Uzumaki Naruto. El hombre más temido de los siete mares. El hombre que atracó a más de ochenta barcos, llevándose oros, dinero, mujeres y vidas. El pirata más odiado y envidiado por todas sus pertenencias.

A él…era a él a quien venía a buscar, para matarle.

Porque hace ocho años fue a él a quien vio, a él salir de su casa, a él con sangre en su ropa… el mismo que mató a su familia.

Y por ellos, por su familia, por todas las lágrimas y el dolor, por todo el sufrimiento que le causó…lo mataría. Costara lo que costara, clavaría ese cuchillo en su pecho hasta ver como la sangre fluía de su pecho y la misma salpicara su cara.

Era una promesa.

Agarró su cuchillo y lo sacó, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa donde el pirata jugaba a cartas. Para su mala, y tuvo muy mala suerte, un hombre chocó contra ella de forma tan brusca, que la envió contra el suelo, provocando que el cuchillo saliera disparado de su mano y se deslizara varios metros lejos de ella. Apartó al hombre borracho de encima y se levantó aun con mayor esfuerzo, queriendo agarrar su cuchillo; sin embargo un apretón bastante fuerte le sujetó de la muñeca y ella se volvió. Un hombre alto y muy corpulento, con unos hombros tan anchos como un toro, cabello negro y ojos marrones, le sonrió de lado.

Ella intentó soltarse pero el hombre la sujetaba con fuerza, clavando sus dedos en su piel.

-¡Suélteme!- le golpeaba y pateaba, pero el hombre únicamente se reía.

-Pero que tenemos aquí…-la acercó y de un tirón, rompió toda la fila de botones que ataba su camisa, mostrando así las vendas que ella misma se había puesto para ocultar sus pechos. Ella se asustó- si es una hermosa gatita virgen-

El hombre intentó tocar uno de sus senos, pero ella se removió y terminó mordiendo la mano del hombre, que la soltó. Sin embargo, volvió a cogerla, esta vez del cabello, tirando hacia su cuerpo.

-Maldita perra, no escaparas de mí- y sujetándola del brazo, la arrastró hacia la barra. Los hombre reían, silbaban y decían cosas obscenas que a Hinata la asquearon.

Estaba asustado. Eso no lo había planeado. ¡La iban a violar!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame maldito canalla, viejo asqueroso!-

-Oh, pero si es una joven dama- tres hombres se pusieron ante ella mirando sus senos- una delicia-

-Apartaos de aquí, es mía- dijo el que la tenía sujeta, tirando más de su cabello.

-¡Y una mierda Maitake, nosotros también queremos probar…-y la miró de pies a cabeza, lamiendo sus labios- el manjar de los ricos-

Se removió ella, tiró, gritó, daba patadas al aire, pero al verse libre unos momentos, volvieron a cogerla y esta vez, la tiraron sobre una mesa. Ella intentó levantarse, pero la cogieron de pies y manos y le ataron, y le amordazaron.

-Nos la jugaremos-dijo uno.

-¡Que os jodan, yo la vi primero!- gritó el que la había atrapado, estirando su mano para cogerla, pero ella apartó la pierna, mirándole con odio.

-Parece que no quiere ir contigo- dijo otro, haciendo reír a los demás borrachos.

Los ojos marrones de aquel hombre se volvieron rendijas, mirándola fijamente.

-Vendrá, quiera o no- su tono amenazante la asustó.

-¡Alto ahí joder! ¡Nos la jugamos!-

-Hagámoslo por turnos-

Y siguieron hablando y hablando sobre como torturarla mientras intentaba sacarse las cuerdas. ¡Todo! ¡Todo le había salido mal! ¡Demonios! ¡Y encima se pondría a llorar como una niña!

-Una partida a naipes. En vez de dinero, nos jugaremos a la chica-

¡Maldita sea, debía escapar de ahí cuanto antes!

-Perdonen señores- una voz suave, grave y con tintes de diversión habló sobre las otras. Todos se callaron y viraron sus rostros hacia esa persona.

Hinata abrió sus ojos al completo al verle, a _él_, precisamente acercarse a la mesa. Ese maldito pirata que mató a su familia. Aquel al que había intentado matar y que desgraciadamente no pudo.

Entrecerró su mirada, mirándole de forma hostil.

-No he podido evitar escuchar una partida de naipes-

-Uzumaki no te metas- masculló con desagrado uno.

-¡Si lárgate!-

-¡Fuera!-

Naruto sonrió de medio lado, posando la mirada sobre ella. Hinata intentó demostrarle con la mirada cuanto le odiaba pero él amplió su sonrisa, mostrando una de simple burla.

Su pecho subía y bajaba de tan furiosa y asustada que estaba.

Si pudiera moverse…hacía tiempo ya que le habría metido ese cuchillo entre pecho y espalda.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar durante un momento que era bien atractivo. Su piel tostada, su cabello rubio, su cuerpo corpulento y musculoso bajo esas ropas holgadas, su altura y esos increíbles ojos que ahora parecían de un tono más oscuro.

Podía pensarlo si, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta

-Me gusta- soltó, mirando a los demás piratas, que gruñeron- participaré en el juego- se sentó en la mesa de al lado, sonriendo- ¿alguien más quiere jugar?-

Y en un momento todos se reunieron. Aprovechando la distracción, estiró sus manos para intentar sacarse la cuerda de sus pies.

-Estate quieta- refutó uno, sujetando sus manos delante de ella.

Hinata le miró de mala manera, entrecerrando su mirada. Odiaba a los piratas. Asquerosos, repulsivos, siempre matando, siempre queriendo conseguir lo que no es suyo…

Ella se movió para soltarse, pero el hombre, sonriendo, sujetó con ambas manos las suyas y tiró de ellas para acercarla a su rostro. Hinata apartó su rostro cuando sintió el olor a ron.

De pronto el hombre gritó y se apartó de ella. Hinata miraba asombrada como el brazo del hombre sangraba. Miró horrorizada hacia donde provenía esa bala.

Los ojos azules convertido en rendijas enfundaban un trabuco y miraban al hombre herido fijamente.

-Sin tocarla-

El hombre maldijo y soltó muchas palabrotas mal sonantes que llegaron a oídos de Hinata, pero que en cambio no surtieron efecto en ella. Se había quedado parada viendo a Naruto.

Ella había querido matarle con un cuchillo y él llevaba un demonio de pistola. ¡La hubiera matado antes de conseguir siquiera tocarle!

¡No! Ahora tenía que salir de ahí. No quería pensar que ocurriría si ese hombre llegaba a ganar.

.

Tras varios minutos consiguió sacarse la cuerda de los pies, arrojándola a un lado e intentó hacer lo mismo con la de las manos.

_Si tuviera el cuchillo conmigo…_

El sonido de filos de espadas desenvainando, de armas preparadas para disparar la advirtieron y viró el rostro. Todos lo que habían en esa mesa, y los que le rodeaban, apuntaban al pirata Naruto, que a su vez, les sonreía.

-No nos jodas Uzumaki- siseó uno

-Has hecho trampas-

-Muérete-

Naruto miró a todos esos piratas, sonriendo.

-No se lo tomen a mal caballeros, ha sido un juego justo- se levantó de la silla y con una sonrisa altiva, les dijo algo que sorprendió a Hinata- la muchacha es mía-

Y cuando quisieron dispararle o clavarle la espada, un grupo de diez hombres apareció tras él, apuntando a todos los demás con sus pistolas y sus espadas. Ninguno de ellos hizo un movimiento, únicamente se miraban con profundo odio y Naruto…sonreía.

Hinata volvió a asustarse, y miró a su alrededor. Tenía que huir, no podía… ¡no sabía lo que le haría!

Volvió a virar el rostro al sentir sus pasos acercarse a ella. Bajó rápido de la mesa y corrió, pero no dio más de tres pasos cuando este la atrapó por la cintura y con la otra mano le elevó el rostro.

-Encantado de conocerte, querida-

Hinata abrió sus ojos al completo, palideciendo, asustándose…

_¡NO!_

Se removió, intentó huir de ese brazo, gritando tras la mordaza, moviendo sus pies, golpeando con sus manos su brazo, pero este la alzó de pronto con una facilidad innata y la colocó sobre su hombro, poniendo la mano en su trasero. Hinata se sonrojó e intentó bajarse, abochornada, humillada, golpeando su espalda, pero Naruto no se movía y ella, girando su cabeza, pudo ver al tipo que antes le había cogido, apuntándole en la frente.

-Suéltala- dijo en un susurro amenazante el otro hombre, cargando su pistola para disparar en su cabeza- saca tus mugrientas manos de ella-

Naruto sonrió de forma torcida, ladeando su cabeza.

-Gané la partida estimado amigo, por lo tanto...-la sonrisa se borró, pasando a una mirada fría y calculadora- ahora es mía-

Y sin poder llegar a verlo, Naruto desenfundó y disparó a ese hombre en vientre. Hinata se asombró y volvió la cabeza, respirando agitada, pálida y asustada.

Le había matado.

-Chicos, encargaros de los demás- dijo enfundado, antes de continuar el camino con ella.

Unas risas se escucharon en la taberna, seguido de disparos, espadas y golpes. Una vez en las húmedas calles, Hinata siguió moviéndose, asustada, con lágrimas en sus ojos, temblando…

La iba a matar. Igual que ese hombre, seguramente la iría a matar después de aprovecharse de ella.

Maldijo en momento en que decidió salir de su casa…lo maldecía a él. ¡A todos los piratas!

Se agarró a su camisa con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas y cayeran al suelo.

.

Siguieron avanzando en silencio por el sendero que los llevaría a puerto. Ya no había tanto ruido, y el sonido de las olas era lo único que podía escucharse.

-¿Ya te has cansado?- le preguntó él de pronto, deteniéndose para después bajarla de su hombro.

Hinata trastabillo un poco al poner los pies en el suelo, mirando a un lado, mientras el pirata todavía la mantenía sujeta de los brazos.

-¿Tienes miedo _gatito_?- su tono de voz divertido provocó que le mirara con hostilidad, a lo que él sonrió- miau, ¿y por qué esa mirada? ¿Tanto me repudias?-

Hinata se movió, intentando soltarle, pero sus manos firmemente sujetas se lo impidieron.

-Tienes carácter- todavía divertido, bajó la mordaza de su boca- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Suéltame- siseó ella, mirándole frívolamente-saca tus despreciables manos de encima sucio pirata-

Él fingió sorprenderse con exageración y Hinata volvió a moverse, intentando patearle, pero él la mantuvo lo suficientemente alejada.

-Una dama no debería hablar de esa forma- y su mirada descendió por su cuerpo, sobre la camisa abierta que dejaba ver las vendas- y tampoco vestir como un muchacho. Dime, ¿Quién eres?-

-Suéltame o gritaré tan alto que los guardias vendrán y te dispararan…-pero Naruto negó.

-Una dama tampoco amenaza-le dio un toque algo brusco en la frente con los dedos. Hinata quiso tocarse pero él sujetó sus muñecas todavía atadas- estoy empezando a pensar que me he jugado la vida por alguien que no vale la pena- y volvió a mirarla de cabeza a pies, sonrojándola- ni siquiera para pasar un buen rato-

Eso la asombró, humilló y enfureció, provocando que empezara a gritar, a moverse e insultar. Los insultos llegaban a su boca sin más, todos los que había oído de piratas y guardias…

-¡Malnacido, arrogante, canalla, mal hombre, bastardo, desalmado, bruto, bribón, demonio, per…!-pero Naruto volvió a subirle la mordaza y a cargarla sobre su hombro, colocando de nuevo la mano sobre su trasero. Ella se movió y pateó, furiosa.

-¿No te enseñaron tus padres a no insultar a la persona que se ha tomado la molestia de salvarte?- le dio una palmada en el trasero, sonrojándola furiosamente- debería azotarte aquí mismo y delante de todos para humillarte por cada palabra, pero me abstendré por mi buen honor- Hinata hizo sonidos con su garganta, queriendo pedir ayuda- será un gusto tenerte a bordo, pequeño gatito-

.

.

Hinata pataleaba y gritaba a través de la mordaza, observando como la subía por el puente de madera que llevaba a su barco. Elevó su cabeza, viendo a lo lejos como se alejaba de su casa. Lágrimas abordaron sus ojos y su labio tembló.

¡Maldecía una y mil veces haber tomado tal decisión!

.

Una vez en cubierta, cañones, enormes botas de ron, cajas de comida, cabras, cerdos, gallinas, palanganas de agua sucia…todo lo que normalmente había en un barco, sólo que el mismo era de un color rojizo con velas blancas y grandes mástiles. Los hombres que allí se encontraban, al parecer cargando comida, les miraron. Algunos asombrados, otros sonriendo de forma lasciva. Hinata se agarró a la camisa de Naruto con fuerza, asustada.

Por el momento, él era el único al que no temía.

-Naruto ¿Qué has hecho?-

Una voz tras ella le hizo virar el rostro. Un hombre de cabello plateado, con una gran cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, el cual tenía de color rojo y el otro del color más negro que habría visto, vestido con ropas piratas holgadas y a su parecer, más limpio que los demás piratas, miraba con la ceja alzada a Naruto, que le sonrió divertido.

-Es mi premio- respondió, palmeando su trasero. Hinata respingó sonrojada y le golpeó en la espalda, gritando. Naruto sonrió ampliamente- la llevaré conmigo-

-Sabes que es de mal fario llevar a una mujer a bordo, y más si es virgen- el hombre rodeó su lado y la miró- ¿por qué eres virgen, verdad?-

Sonrojada con fuerza, Hinata quedó boquiabierta. ¡Cómo se atrevía a…

-¡Seguro!-respondió Naruto, volviendo a palmear su trasero. Hinata mordió la mordaza con fuerza, humillada y frustrada- pero no te preocupes kakashi, pronto dejara de serlo-

Se alarmó ella. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Palideció al pronto.

El hombre que había estado a su lado sonrió, mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca. ¿Desde cuándo los piratas son tan limpios? Se preguntó ella, olvidándose de lo que verdaderamente era importante ahora.

¡Ese tipo la iba a violar!

-La dejaré en mi camarote hasta que se tranquilice- se encaminó él mientras Hinata volvió a luchar por su vida- tiene un carácter de mil demonios-

-¿Y los demás?-

-Divirtiéndose en la taberna-gritó él antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

Kakashi sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Divirtiéndose…-

-Señor… ¿llevaremos a esa mujer a bordo?- preguntó uno de los tripulantes con incomodidad

Kakashi le miró, sonriendo

-Nadie puede convencer al capitán de lo contrario-

.

Entraron a un camarote muy grande. Naruto cerró la puerta con el pie y la dejó caer sobre la gran cama de sabanas blancas. La mordaza resbaló de su boca y ella pudo apartarla, mientras se sentaba en la misma, alejándose de él. Naruto sonreía entre dientes, al parecer, divertido con la situación.

Hinata deseó poder arrancarle la piel de cara con sus uñas

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó, mirando a ambos lados, buscando una silla que encontró y agarró, sentándose frente a ella-Tú no eres ninguna mujerzuela. ¿Por qué andas en ropas de chico? Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que eres una chica.-

Desvió la mirada, furiosa. No le iba a responder. No diría nada hasta que la bajara de ese maldito barco.

Naruto rascó su cabeza, haciendo una mueca de incomodidad.

-No me gustan las mujeres difíciles-masculló, agarrándola de pronto de la pierna para acercarla a él. Hinata se vio arrastrada a él, arrugando las sabanas, luego él agarró sus manos y le empezó a desatar la cuerda- no deberías haberte metido en un lugar como ese. Es muy peligroso para una mujer adentrarse en esos lugares, y más las jovencitas como tú que apenas pensaron antes de entrar-sonrió- ¿Qué hacías ahí?-

Pero Hinata se había quedado perdida mirando como sus morenas manos desataban con cuidado la cuerda. Cuando las quitó, una marca roja y color violeta había rodeando sus muñecas. Se las acarició, dolida.

Todos los piratas eran unos barbaros

Naruto se levantó y dirigió al otro lado del camarote, Hinata miró la puerta. No estaba muy lejos, pero seguramente, antes que pudiera salir, él ya la habría atrapado. Dos de sus pasos eran para ella uno solo. Se mordió el labio, sintiéndolo reseco e irritado por la sucia tela.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a ella?

Volvió y sentó, dejando un par de potes. Naruto agarró sus manos y Hinata pudo sentir la diferencia de piel. Una piel dura, callosa por el trabajo en el mar, una mano grande y morena sujetando la pequeña suya.

Se sonrojó inconscientemente, intercambiando la mirada de los potes que él agarraba a, el cuidado que ponía echándoselos sobre la herida que había dejado la cuerda.

-Iba a matarte- susurró ella de pronto, deteniendo a Naruto, que la miró asombrado.

-¿A mí?-

HInata retiró las manos y viró su rostro, recordando con pesar y rabia cuando llegó a su casa y vio a toda su familia muerta. Recordó verle salir de su casa con toda la calma del mundo, envainando su espada.

Empuñó sus manos y le miró con ira.

-Mataste a mi familia-

Respiraba con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de llorar, queriendo coger cualquier cosa en sus manos y golpearle hasta borrar esa cara odiosa para siempre.

-Todo este tiempo…mi único deseo ha sido encontrarte para matarte-

Naruto la miró durante largos segundos, entornando sus ojos, al parecer, queriéndola recordar. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si tan sólo era una niña de ocho años entonces? Sus ojos azules se tenían de un azul oscuro a cada segundo que pasaba, mirándola fijamente.

-Lo siento- soltó, apartando la mirada para recoger los potes- pero soy un pirata, y seguramente tu familia estuvo en medio en ese momento- se levantó, bajo la boquiabierta Hinata-he matado a mucha gente y no recuerdo las caras de todos...-los guardó dentro de una caja- mi oficio no da para intimar con muchas personas.-

El grito le advirtió y se volteó antes que Hinata le clavara un cuchillo en la espalda. Se tocó el que se suponía debía tener en su cinturón. ¿Cómo lo había hecho para quitárselo sin darse cuenta?

Hinata volvió a atacarle, furiosa, llena de ira y dolor. ¿Oficio? ¿Llamaba oficio a lo peor que podía hacer una persona?

Finalmente las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Te odio- siseó, mirándole fríamente, antes de volver a lanzarse contra él con el cuchillo en alto.

Naruto le atrapó por la muñeca y la apretó, obligándola a soltar el arma, que cayó al suelo, cerca de sus pies, pero ella aprovechó la otra mano para golpearle, sin embargo, el rubio la agarró del puño y con fuerza, la volteó, quedando su espalda pegada a su pecho y sus brazos cruzados delante del suyo propio. Pataleó y gritó, pero Naruto la aferraba con fuerza y ella tuvo que detenerse.

-Tranquila…-susurró contra su oído-tranquila…-

Pero ella no podía estar tranquila. Su familia había muerto, había estado a punto de ser violada y ahora se encontraba en el barco del hombre que más odiaba.

Ya no tuvo más fuerzas, todas las lágrimas retenidas ahora caían a raudales, toda la rabia, el furia…ya no tenía fuerzas para nada…

Naruto la soltó y ella cayó al suelo de rodillas, abrazándose. Él desvió la mirada, incómodo ante la situación.

-Te quedaras aquí hasta que te tranquilices- atinó a decir antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir, cerrando con llave.

Hinata agachó su cabeza, y los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro y más de la mitad resbalaron hacia delante, cubriendo su rostro y ojos. Estrechó su propio abrazo, temblando de miedo, tumbándose en el suelo.

Ya no había esperanza. Había sido secuestrada por el peor de los piratas.

Se había convertido en el rehén del capitán Uzumaki Naruto

.

.

.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

Una mansión situada en lo alto de una colina, proporcionando un hermoso paisaje del pueblo de aquella isla y sus aguas azules, se alzaba con elegancia y distinción entre las otras casas.

En el balcón de una de las habitaciones, un hombre oteaba el horizonte. De cabellos largos y castaños amarrados en una cola, de piel blanca, buen porte y parecer, elegantemente vestido, y con los ojos de la misma luna. Unos ojos que mostraban preocupación y miedo.

-Señor- uno de los soldados entró en la habitación- la señorita Hyuuga fue vista ayer noche en la taberna del Oso. Al parecer andaba con ropas de hombre y un cuchillo en mano. Uno de los cocineros observó que faltaba el de la carne- el hombre se acercó e hizo una reverencia- hubo un altercado y encontraron a muchos hombres muertos y heridos. Dicen que discutieron por una mujer-

-¿Dónde está?- interrumpió él, poniendo la mirada sobre el soldado, que desvió la mirada, intimidado.

-La última vez que la vieron…fue en compañía del Capitán Uzumaki Naruto, señor-

Neji Hyuuga, volvió la vista al paisaje, apretando sus manos en la baranda.

-Capitán Uzumaki…-repitió él entre dientes.

-¿Ordenamos zarpar señor?-

Neji miró los barcos en el puerto. Todos y cada uno diferentes, con su distintivo de la isla y la marina.

-Reclute a los hombres, partiremos en tres horas-

El soldado asintió y haciendo otra reverencia, partió de la habitación. Tras él, entraron otro hombre, vestido muy elegante y una mujer, que se acercaron hasta Neji.

-Espero que no haya sido tan imprudente como para subirse a ese barco-

-¿Y si ha sido secuestrada?- preguntó la mujer- ¿y si fue llevaba a la fuerza?- miró al paisaje- sabemos que Hinata odiaba a ese hombre y en un intento de locura…esos piratas son unos salvajes-

-Y por ello seguramente la han secuestrado- respondió Neji, mirando a sus padres- se escapó anoche con la intención de matarle-

El otro hombre chasqueó, mirando al paisaje.

-Partiré enseguida en su búsqueda- dijo Neji, poniendo la vista en la mar- la traeré de vuelta, cueste lo que me cueste-

.

.

.

**=CONTINUARÁ=**

* * *

_Bien, sólo preguntaré una cosa.._

_¿¡QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO?! (XD) ¿Merece continuación?_

_**Jan di-chan** espera con impaciente nerviosismo vuestros comentarios. _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!...¿o no?_


	2. Capitán Uzumaki Naruto

_**Adv**:__LIME _

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Hinata abrió sus ojos, miró a su alrededor antes de sentarse en la cama. ¿La cama? ¿Cómo había…se asustó y se sintió aliviada al verse con sus ropas. Se sonrojó al ver que todavía llevaba al descubierto el pecho. Se lo cerró con ambas partes de la camisa, abrochando el único botón que sobrevivió a aquel tirón.

Bajó los pies, sintiendo el frío suelo. ¿Le había quitado las botas?

_¡Canalla!_ Pensó furiosa, volviéndose a ponérselas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, ni si había partido ya de su isla, pero que el barco estaba sobre las aguas y haciendo rumbo, era seguro. Corrió a la ventana, la abrió y el viento de la mar la azotó en el rostro. Al momento sus ojos se abrieron asombrados. Ya estaban en pleno mar y ni una triste palmera de tierra había alrededor. Cerró indignada y dirigió a la puerta. Cerrada. Ni siquiera podía girar el picaporte.

Pateó el suelo, empuñando sus manos. La tenía bien atrapada.

A cada momento le odiaba más y más.

Resoplando exasperada, miró por la habitación. La gran cama, una mesa y sillas pegadas al suelo, un biombo y tras este una bañera, seguramente habría un baño para las necesidades. Una moqueta bajo sus pies, mapas, libros, baúles…

¿Cómo lograría escapar de ahí?

* * *

.

.

-Por tu cara, diría que no fue muy agradable anoche-

Naruto miró de forma hostil a Kakashi, que se acercó a él, sonriendo.

-La primera vez nunca es agradable para una mujer-

Naruto giró a la izquierda el timón, sin apartar la mirada de su rumbo.

-No pasó nada- respondió al rato, sorprendiendo a Kakashi

-¿Nada?-

Ese tono incrédulo lo enojó de más

-Se puso a llorar como una histérica y cuando llegué, estaba dormida en el suelo. ¿Qué querías que hiciera, tomarla mientras dormía?- maldijo por lo bajo mientras Kakashi negaba, observando a sus tripulantes- además, esa muchacha me odia. Dice que maté a su familia-

-¿Dice?- Naruto volvió a mirarle, entrecerrando su mirada, pero Kakashi, sonriendo, ladeó la cabeza-Capitán, ¿qué es lo que realmente te tiene tan molesto? ¿Que no haya pasado nada en la noche o que te odie?-

No hubo respuesta, lo que hizo sonreír ampliamente a Kakashi.

-¡Capitán!-Uno de los tripulantes subió a prisa las escaleras que llevaban al puente principal- capitán tenemos un problema. La mujer…-no pudo continuar. Unos golpes se escucharon y unos pasos yendo a toda prisa.

Ante sus narices, Hinata salió corriendo hacia cubierta. Naruto se asombró y Kakashi sonrió.

-¿Cómo demonios ha conseguido salir?- preguntó sin apartar la mirada de ella, que intentaba no ser cogida por los demás tripulantes.

-Cómo usted ordenó, Kiba fue a llevarle algo de comida y al parecer…-no continuó, pues no hizo faltar seguir contando, cuando Kiba salió segundos después con la mano en cabeza.

Naruto rodó los ojos.

-¡Maldita mujer, cogedla de una jodida vez!-gritó un chico de cabello castaño y revuelto, dos tatuajes en sus mejillas y vestido con pantalón, botas y una camisa negra desabrochada por el cuello. Este se sujetaba la cabeza con una mueca. Le había atizado tal golpe con la sujeta vela que seguramente estaría sangrando. La miró con rabia, siguiéndola hasta cubierta- ¡Cogedla demonios!-

Pero Hinata no estaba dispuesta a dejarse agarrar. No aguantaría otra noche más en ese barco. Antes prefería ser comida por los tiburones que convivir con un grupo de piratas.

Se agachaba, les golpeaba con lo primero que pillaba, tiraba el agua de las fregonas al suelo, riendo al verle caer, ponía obstáculos en medio…¡y se divertía!

Ellos podía ser piratas pero ella llevaba huyendo desde muy pequeña y aunque sus piernas eran cortas no impedían que con el tiempo, huir fuera algo que se le diera muy bien.

Por eso, en el momento en que alguien picó a la puerta, ella agarró la sujeta vela y le golpeó en la cabeza, para después salir corriendo.

Se tiraría al mar si fuera preciso, pero no volvería a pasar ni un día más en ese barco.

-Es una muchacha enérgica eh- apuntó Kakashi con tono divertido

-Es terriblemente molesta- dijo Naruto, bajando las escaleras del puente, con aire cansado-necesita que alguien le enseñe lo que es el respeto-

-¿Y ese serás tú no?- bromeó Kakashi, apoyando sus brazos en el barandal amplio de madera mientras lo veía dirigirse a la proa.

.

Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver al capitán acercarse.

¡Ah no! Esta vez no dejaría que la tocara

Así que, sin poder huir a ningún lado más, se volteó y con los ojos cerrados, puso una mano en el barandal y saltó hacia el mar. Asombrado, Naruto corrió hacia ella y la agarró por la cintura; Hinata al notarlo, le miró de forma hosca.

-¿¡Estás loca?! ¡Cómo se te ocurre…- exclamó él, sentándola sobre el barandal mientras ella se removía.

-¡Suéltame animal estúpido! ¡Prefiero mil veces ahogarme en las aguas que permanecer un día más en este andrajoso barco!-gritaba ella mientras le golpeaba el brazo, clavando sus uñas.

-Oh…así que prefieres ahogarte…-Hinata se detuvo y estremeció ante su tono siseado cargado de maldad. Viró su rostro, encontrándose con una sonrisa ladina- está bien- y antes que pudiera ni siquiera preverlo, la empujó.

Hinata se vio volando unos segundos antes de caer al agua. Todos los tripulantes se asomaron asombrados mientras Hinata emergía del agua.

-¡Capitán!-

-¡¿Capitán por qué lo ha hecho!?-

-¡Debemos rescatarla!-

Kakashi negó y Naruto apoyó su codo en el barandal de madera y en su mano su rostro, sonriendo altivo.

-¿Y bien, prefieres seguir en el agua o me pedirás disculpas?-

-¡Te odio!- gritó ella con ira, aporreando el agua-¡Maldito pirata! ¡Eres despreciable!-

-Piénsatelo un rato, gatito-dijo, antes de separarse y despedirse con la mano.

-¡Uzumaki!- gritó ella furiosa, chapoteando en el agua para mantenerse a flote

-Muchachos dejadla- Pero los tripulantes se mantuvieron mirando unos segundos más al agua.

-Capitán, ¿no es eso algo brusco?- Kiba apareció con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza- puede que merezca una lección, pero al fin y al cabo, es una mujer-

-Dejadla ahí un rato- aventó su mano, sin preocuparse- así aprenderá a diferenciar quien es el que manda aquí-

-¡Capitán, se está ahogando!-gritó uno de los hombres, provocando que todos fueran a asomarse, incluso Naruto.

Hinata intentaba mantener su cabeza a flote y chapoteaba con los brazos y piernas, pero volvía a hundirse. Naruto apretó sus dientes, maldiciendo.

-Guárdame esto-dijo estampándole en el pecho a Kiba su sombrero, para después saltar al agua.

-¡Traed una cuerda!-gritó un tripulante

Naruto salió a flote y nadó hasta Hinata. Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y él pasó un brazo por su cintura. La cuerda fue lanzada desde arriba y Naruto la enredó en su otro brazo. Tiraron de la misma, subiéndolos, hasta que finalmente tocaron cuerpo en cubierta.

Hinata tosió, sacando el agua y Naruto se incorporó, pasando su cabello húmedo hacia atrás. La miró, sintiéndose algo culpable al verla al borde del desmayo. Tampoco había querido tirarla al agua, pero estaba tan hastiado de ese mal comportamiento suyo que…no pudo resistir la tentación.

-Oe,…-pero sin darle tiempo a continuar, Hinata le arreó un buen golpe en la nariz, tirándolo al suelo.

Los demás exclamaron sorprendidos mientras ella movía la mano, gimiendo de dolor. Jamás había golpeado a alguien y esa primera vez había sido muy dolorosa. Su mano temblaba. Le miró con lágrimas en sus ojos, aunque llena de ira por dentro.

Naruto volvió a sentarse, apartando la mano de su nariz. ¡Sangre! Volvió a tocarse,..¿¡le había roto la nariz?! La miró, con una ira cargándose por dentro.

-Pequeña salvaje…-siseó entre dientes, entrecerrando su mirada.

Hinata le aguantó la mirada, todavía muy furiosa.

-Bueno, bueno…-Kakashi se agachó en medio, parando antes que hubiera una batalla- esto no ha empezado con buen pie- miró a Hinata- muchacha, será mejor que te des un baño, podrías resfriarte.-luego miró a Naruto- capitán, ve a que te curen eso- y se alzó- los demás, continuad con vuestros trabajos-

-¿Qué hacemos con esta?-preguntó Kiba, recibiendo una mala mirada de Hinata- está claro que no podemos dejarla a sus anchas por la cubierta-

-La llevaré conmigo- habló Kakashi antes que Hinata respondiera. Sus ojos luna se pusieron sobre los de él, que mostró su mano para ayudarla a alzarse. Hinata la miró retraída.

-No te esfuerces por ser amable. Nada se puede hacer con una salvaje- masculló Naruto alzándose del suelo, recibiendo una mirada hostil de Hinata, pero él volteó y dirigió al interior del barco.

-Vamos- la voz de ese hombre la distrajo, que aun mantenía la mano sobre ella. Hinata le miró a los ojos, no sabiendo si confiar en él- me gustan las mujeres, pero ya tengo cierta edad para fijarme en alguien podría ser mi hija- y le guiñó el ojo de la cicatriz, sonriéndole.

Sonrojada, Hinata terminó agarrando su mano y aceptando que la llevara dentro del barco. Ahora que se fijaba, ese barco era enorme. Aparte de disponer de grandes camarotes, tenía cuatro plantas. Para los animales, y la comida, para los tripulantes, cocina, y las habitaciones especiales que supondría únicamente estaban la del capitán y la de ese hombre llamado Kakashi.

Cuando la adentró en su camarote, pudo diferenciar el tamaño del mismo. El de Naruto era dos veces más grande, pero el de Kakashi tenía más objetos e incluso armas.

-He mandado llenar la bañera con agua caliente. Yo me iré fuera mientras tanto- Hinata asintió, volviendo a abrazarse. Unos hombres entraron con cubos llenos de agua que vertieron en la bañera-no tenemos ropas de mujer así que escoge lo que mejor te quede-

Hinata volvió a asentir y Kakashi sonriendo, se acercó a ella y plantó una mano en su cabeza. Ella se sonrojó y le miró

-Pórtate bien mientras yo no estoy ¿de acuerdo?-Hinata volvió a asentir y él, diciéndolo por lo bajo "buena chica" y palmeando su cabeza, se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Espere!- Hinata lo agarró por la camisa, pero sorprendida por su acto, lo soltó y juntó sus manos-y-yo quería…-miró a un lado, nerviosa- podría…-

-¿Quieres que me quede afuera vigilando?-

Sonrojándose con fuerza, Hinata asintió y él sonriendo, asintió.

-Señor...-volvió a detenerle- gracias-

-Kakashi me gusta más- dijo él abriendo la puerta- oh! Y no hay de qué-

Cuando cerró, Hinata miró a su alrededor antes de acercarse a la bañera. Se agachó y tocando el agua, sonrió. Estaba a una temperatura perfecta y gozaba de una pastilla de jabón para su cuerpo y cabello. No era mucho, pero al menos se mantendría limpia.

Finalmente podría gozar de un baño

Y dicho y hecho, se alzó y quitó toda su ropa, desatando para el final, su cabello, que cayó sobre su espalda hasta su trasero.

.

.

-Largo-

Una hora después Kakashi continuaba sacando a los hombres que se detenían delante de la puerta, con clara intención de entrar y ver a la muchacha desnuda. Suspiró profundamente.

-No lo entiendo, hace tan sólo un día que partimos de tierra, donde satisficisteis todos vuestros deseos, y ahora pensáis en desflorar a esta muchacha-

-Hay que reconocer que es linda- dijo Kiba, apoyado contra la pared de enfrente

-Pertenece al capitán-

-No nos preocupa- dijo otro hombre, sonriendo- el capitán siempre comparte sus cosas-

Kakashi rodó los ojos.

-Ella es diferente- todas las miradas se pusieron en Shino, otro marinero que siempre llevaba puestas una pequeñas gafas negras sobre la punta de su nariz y el cabello puntiagudo- si el capitán no la ha tocado aún es por algo-

-No lo ha hecho porque ella le odia- completó Kiba sonriendo- ¿viste el golpe que le propinó? Eso sí que fue sorprendente- rió él, acompañado de las demás sonrisas- una mujer pegando al capitán-

-Cuando casi todas se han postrado a sus pies-

-Realmente sí que es diferente-

-Lo es- susurró Kakashi, cruzado de brazos y sonriendo a la nada, antes de mirarles- ahora, largo todos de aquí, no quiero que se asuste y termine golpeando a todos-

-¿Y por qué demonios tú te quedas?- masculló uno

-Porque, queridos amigos, soy como un papá para ella- dijo con cierto tono de ternura, haciendo sonreír a sus compañeros- no, es cierto. No os riáis. Esa muchacha no debe tener más de 16 años-

-Cuando la salvamos en aquella taberna parecía más adulta- apuntó Kiba, recordándola sobra la mesa-¿Cómo narices sabes eso?-

-Porque tengo más experiencia con las mujeres que todos vosotros juntos. Y, porque yo no la veo como un objeto sexual. Ahora largo, mentes pervertidas-

-Sí, si-

-Quien fue a hablar-

Y poco a poco se fueron retirando, escaleras arriba. Kakashi resopló, apoyándose contra la pared.

_Me parece que tendré que andar vigilándola. Estos hombres están tan desesperados que podría cometer cualquier locura_

Sintió la puerta abrirse a su lado y se paró. Hinata salió del camarote bien sonrojada. Llevaba sus botas, unos pantalones negros de Kakashi que tuvo que sujetar con el cinturón de su pantalón y que igualmente le quedaba ancho, una camisa color beige metida dentro del mismo, cuatro tallas más grande, lo cual agradecía ya que de alguna manera ocultaba sus pechos, sin las vendas, y llevaba su cabello suelto, esperando que se secara.

Después de un examen de pies a cabeza, Kakashi sonrió.

-Siento ser tan grande- bromeó, observando lo ancha que quedaban sus ropas- pero, si me perdonas...- agarró su mano y depositó un beso en el dorso, provocando un mayor sonrojo- esta ropa te queda de maravilla-

Hinata bajó su cabeza, sonrojada y mordiendo su labio que escondía una sonrisa.

-Gracias-

-Lo sabía- dijo él de pronto, haciendo que Hinata le mirara- eres demasiado tímida para ser una mujer de calle, tú eres una dama de alto prestigio. Una que se ha criado entre sabanas de seda, dinero y pomposos vestidos, ¿ando equivocado?-

Ella negó, mirando a un lado. ¿Tanto se notaba?

-Supongo que tendrás hambre- su vientre respondió por ella, y bajó la cabeza, abochornada. Sonriendo, Kakashi pasó su brazo por el suyo y la llevó escaleras arriba.- será un placer guiar a tan hermosa dama a nuestro "especial" banquete-

Cuando los dos salieron, el sol estaba en lo alto y todos los hombres de cubierta la miraron. Hinata se aferró a su brazo, sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, no te harán nada- palmeó su mano para tranquilizarla-eres del capitán, así que no se atreverán a tocarte-

Entonces su cara cambió e infló sus mofletes al recordar a ese hombre.

-Yo no soy de ese hombre- refutó con una firmeza que hizo sonreír a Kakashi.

-Perdona pequeña, pero todavía me queda una gran duda, no sé cuál es tu nombre-

Hinata desvió la mirada, no muy segura de si decírselo o no. Estaba entre piratas y decir quién era no parecía muy factible. Si se aprovechaban…

-Hinata- concluyó que con eso bastaba

-Hinata-repitió él- un bonito nombre para una hermosa dama-

Hinata le miró

-¿Consigue a muchas mujeres con esas palabras?-

Kakashi sonrió

-La caballerosidad siempre deslumbra a las damas, pero parece que a ti…-

-Dijo que podría ser mi padre-

-Lo dije, pero siempre puedes cambiar de opinión-

Entonces ella sonrió, y Kakashi le acompañó.

-Tenía ganas de verte sonriendo-

Hinata bajó su cabeza, sonrojada. Mientras desde el puente, Naruto lo observaba todo. Desde el más tímido de los sonrojos hasta la sonrisa más linda y sincera que haya visto.

_Embustera_, pensó con enojo, tocándose la nariz hinchada. Le había propinado un buen golpe, pero oh! Esto no quedaría así. Él se lo cobraría. De eso estaba más que seguro.

.

.

.

Con la caída de la noche y el cielo repleto de estrellas brillantes, desde la proa, sentada en la punta del mismo, con las piernas metidas entre los barrotes del barandal, Hinata miraba las aguas siendo rotas por el movimiento del barco.

Durante todo el día se las había apañado para mantenerse alejada de todos ellos, no queriendo entablar conversación. Únicamente, deseando regresar a su casa. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta ya que la habían secuestrado? ¿Vendría su primo a buscarla?

Suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en los mismos barrotes de madera. Tan sólo llevaba un día en ese barco y ya sentía que no podía más. Quería volver a la comodidad de su casa, a su cama, a su bañera, volver a ver a sus caballos, ser presentada en sociedad como todas las demás damas de su edad…pero cayendo rudamente la verdad sobre ella, había sido secuestrada. Y todo por su culpa. Por su empeño en matar a alguien que parecía un caballo y que tenía la fuerza de un toro. ¿En qué estaría pensando en ese momento para llegar a la conclusión de que ella podría vencerle?

Por ello, se encontraba en medio del océano, en un barco llamado Kurama, y con el hombre que más odiaba en el mundo.

¿Había peor castigo que ese?

-Perdona…-ella respingó cuando uno de los hombres le tocó el hombro para llamarla. Era bajito y calvo.- el capitán desea verte en su camarote-

El rostro de Hinata cambió por completo al enfado. Sólo escuchar la palabra capitán…

-Decidle al capitán no me encuentro en posición de contentarle-

-Dijo que diría eso. Y que si no iba, le ataría de pies y manos, le arrancaría la ropa y la tiraría por el trampolín en medio de la oscuridad-

Hinata empuñó sus manos, rabiosa.

Lo haría. Sabía que lo haría si no iba. Después de dejarla caer al mar, estaba segura que eso también lo haría.

Se levantó y con pasos grandes se adentró en el barco. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta sin tan siquiera tocar. Cerró y se cruzó de brazos

-Qué quiere- masculló

-Vienes en el momento justo-

Hinata elevó el rostro, y al no verlo a su alrededor, viró su mirada, sonrojándose al ver su cabeza apoyada en el borde de la bañera. Desvió rápidamente la mirada.

¿Pero qué…

-Necesito que frotes mi espalda- continuó él, sonriendo- mis brazos ya no están tan agiles como antes-

La miró y sonrió travieso al ver su expresión asombrada y sus mejillas bien coloradas.

-Vamos gatito, me arrugaré estando aquí-

Hinata miró a todos lados, nerviosa. ¿Frotarle la espalda? ¿A él? ¿Ella?

-¡N-no!-terminó diciendo, volteándose para salir

-Como pongas un pie fuera de esta habitación te enviaré directamente con los tiburones-

Su mano se detuvo en el picaporte, la cual luego empuñó. ¿Qué se creía que hacía, amenazándola de esa manera?

-Sabes que lo haré-su tono fingidamente afable, pero con tintes amenazantes, provocó que le mirara, furiosa.

-Tiene a sus hombres para hacerlo-

-Lo sé, pero quiero que lo hagas tu- volvió a mirar al techo- no es nada agradable tener a un hombre frotando tu espalda-

Hinata apartó su mirada, mordiendo su labio con fuerza. Se estaba vengando. Seguramente por el golpe propinado esta mañana.

-No tengo toda la noche para ti-su tono rudo hizo que le mirara.

Y entre nervios e indignación, se dirigió a la bañera. Se paró tras él, mirando a un lado. Por nada del mundo iba a mirarle. Le frotaría la estúpida espalda y saldría de ahí volando cual paloma.

Se remangó y agachó, agarrando rápido la esponja, pero Naruto le agarró de la muñeca y sonriendo, negó.

-Me hace daño. Hazlo con las manos-

¿Con las manos? Se sonrojó furiosamente ella. ¿Cómo pretendía que hiciera tal cosa?

-Me arriesgaré- soltó, volviendo a agarrar la esponja, pero de nuevo Naruto se lo impidió y ella apartó la mano, nerviosa. Sus ojos azules se posaron en ella, como dos rendijas oscuras brillando bajo la poca luz del camarote.

-Hazlo- y se reclinó hacia delante, encogiendo sus piernas y apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas.

Frustrada, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Así que agarró el jabón y se hizo espuma en las manos, metiéndolas en el agua. Una vez cubiertas de esa espuma blanca, colocó su mano, no sin antes dudar, sobre la piel morena. Su mano sobre la amplia espalda le sorprendió. Era una espalda fuerte. Puso la otra mano con suavidad, y haciendo círculos, empezó a frotar.

Hipnotizada, miraba esos hombros musculosos y amplios, la piel era suave bajo sus manos, ¿o sería por la espuma? Y tenía un color tostado que invitaba a morder. Se sonrojó por su pensamiento y apremió.

¿Morder? ¿Pero que estaba pensando?

Decidió concentrarse, pero su mirada se desvió ahora a la nuca. También fuerte. El cabello rubio como el trigo se pegaba a ella y le daba un aspecto atractivo. ¿Ocurriría algo si la tocaba?

Su mano ascendió y acarició superficialmente esta, antes de atreverse a presionar. Naruto pareció tensarse, pero Hinata no le dio importancia. Ahora deseaba tocar ese cabello, lo cual ya estaba haciendo. Era suave, muy corto entre sus dedos, y dorado. Le hizo sonreír que contrastaran tanto con su piel.

_Es lindo_, pensó, prácticamente masajeando.

Su cabeza fue hacia adelante, y Hinata se sorprendió. ¿Quería que continuara o que le dejara? Apartó su mano y, pensando en lo que hacía, se sonrojó nuevamente. Sólo debía frotarle la espalda, ¡¿qué hacía admirando lo que no debía!?

-Sigue- su voz sutilmente ronca provocó que estirara un poco el cuello para mirar su rostro. Naruto mantenía los ojos cerrados y su mandíbula firmemente apretada.

No supo porque lo hizo pero, agarró más jabón y de su espalda, sus manos se deslizaron por sus hombros y por su cuello, el cual ella también admiró. Se fijó en su rostro. El cabello rubio pegado a su frente, el rostro perfecto, masculino, de cejas rubias y abundantes pestañas. Su nariz recta, el diminuto bello de barba que amenazaba con salir y unos labios masculinos, delgados, pero que seguramente habrán besado más de una boca.

Ese hombre era terriblemente atractivo ¿Cuántas mujeres habría tenido a su merced?

Ahora acariciaba su pecho, porque hacía rato que el jabón había desaparecido de su mano. Bajo esta, notó las formas que hacían los pectorales; deslizó su dedo por medio de estos. Era todo tan increíble. Su pecho subía y bajaba con profundidad y podía notar el latido acelerado de su corazón. Era fuerte, un hombre que parecía poder con todo; podía saberlo con tan sólo tocarle.

Tragando saliva, volvió la mirada a sus labios mientras su mano descendía por su vientre, notando nuevamente los músculos. ¿Cómo se sentiría ser besada por él? Apoyando su brazo en el borde de la bañera, aproximó su rostro, pero se detuvo de pronto, asombrándose. Naruto había apresado su muñeca y abierto sus ojos, ojos que la miraron con una intensidad que Hinata no supo descifrar. Sus orbes estaban más oscuro y no sabía que leer en ellos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y sus mejillas adquirieron color rosado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su mano…su mano se había introducido en el agua y…y rozaba el final del vientre de Naruto. Se sonrojó furiosamente, sorprendida consigo misma.

-Sal y prepárame lo necesario para afeitarme-

Sin discusiones, Hinata asintió, se soltó y salió corriendo de ahí. Naruto cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, aunque después apretó sus dientes.

Dios, estaba tan excitado que incluso se avergonzaba. Esa muchacha, ¿Cómo había conseguido ponerle de esa forma con tan solo acariciarle?  
¿Cómo saldría de ahí con la dignidad que le hacía falta?

.

Tras el biombo Hinata tenía una mano sobre su corazón acelerado. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Era una tonta, mil veces tonta!

Se había quedado embobada mirándole, pensando en morder su piel y lo peor aún, ¡había pensando en cómo se sentiría besar sus labios!

_Es el hombre que odias Hinata, mató a tu familia. No puedes pensar esas cosas. ¡le odias!_

Meneó la cabeza y asintiendo, se dirigió a la maleta pequeña donde tenía todas sus pertenencias de afeitar. Al abrirlo, un agradable olor la invadió. Posiblemente la hidratante después del afeitado.

-¿Sabes afeitar?- respingó y se volteó, sonrojándose al verle parado ante ella, con tan sólo una toalla en su cintura. Negó fervientemente y él como respuesta, sonrió de medio lado- me lo temía- se acercó y Hinata se desplazó a un lado, un lado bien alejado.

Estaba tan abochornada por sus pensamientos…

-¿Te gustó verdad?- Hinata volvió a respingar y Naruto sonrió- no te preocupes, pronto podrás disfrutar de algo más que mi pecho-

Enrojeció al completo, mirándola asombrada. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a decirle que…que eso le había gustado?!

-Pervertido- masculló, mirando a un lado y cruzándose de brazos

-No he sido yo quien ha disfrutado de acariciarme-

-¡No he disfrutado!- exclamó extrañamente nerviosa y muy, muy sonrojada, viéndole sonreír. Empuñando sus manos, se dirigió a la salida. No iba a soportar otra burla pervertida de ese pirata.

-Te dije que no podías salir-dijo afeitándose- anoche pudiste dormir en mi cama, pero a partir de ahora lo harás ahí- le indicó con la pequeña navaja una pequeña cama situada al lado de la pared, bajo la ventana, en la cual ella, la otra vez se había apoyado

-No voy a dormir contigo-

-Técnicamente no estás durmiendo conmigo. Duermes en mi camarote, que es distinto-

-No-

-No te lo estoy pidiendo. Eres mi premio, yo te conseguí- se limpió con la toalla y la miró-por lo tanto eres mía. Y lo que es mío duerme conmigo-

-Dijiste que no era _dormir contigo_-

-¿Yo dije eso?- respondió divertido

Hinata empuñó sus manos. Por su mente pasó la idea de agarrar esa navaja y mientras le afeitaba…

-Oh! Y para que te quede claro…-se volteó, sonriéndole- te has convertido en algo así como...mi ayudante-

Ella ladeó la cabeza, confusa.

-No tendrás que hacer nada importante- volvió a girarse, echándose la hidratante- tan sólo, procurar que lo tenga todo preparado antes de tiempo. Es decir – se volteó, apoyándose en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos- tendrás que satisfacerme en todo-

Parpadeó, no queriendo comprender o creer sus palabras.

-Y lo primero que harás, es acostarte de una maldita vez- le interrumpió al ver que iba a protestar- mañana debemos levantarnos pronto- se volteó y guardó sus potes-He dicho- volvió a interrumpir él, sin voltearte- o te metes en la cama o duermes en la mía-

Y Hinata caminó furiosa hacia esa pequeña cama, quedándose boca arriba y cruzándose de brazos.

-Querida, deberás acordarte de apagar las velas-

Hinata tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando él se quitó la toalla, girando su cuerpo de cara a la pared, asombrada y sonrojada.

Estaba desnudo

-Lo siento, es una costumbre que he cogido. Nunca se sabe que podría ocurrir en plena noche- apagó las luces y se tumbó en su cama.

Hinata mordía su labio, indignada.

Esa era la segunda noche con el capitán, y ya estaba empezando a sentirse en el infierno.

_¡Mamá, papá, protegedme de este hombre!_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**=Continuará=**  
_

* * *

_¿Y qué tal? Las cosas están empezando a caldearse por aquí ¿verdad? Las aventuras pronto llegaran y no os preocupueis que pronto...pronto ocurrirá algo.  
_

_Porque del odio al...deseo no hay mucho. Pero ¿sólo deseo?  
_

_¡Lo veremos en el próximo cap!  
_

_¡Nos vemos!  
_


	3. ¡Al abordaje!

_Siento la tardanza, pero la inspiración no llega a mi. Hay una especie de epidemia por el aire que ha llegado hasta mi :P_

_Espero que os guste**  
**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Neji dejó con fuerza el mapa sobre la mesa. Los otros soldados y comandantes le miraban fijamente.

-Ha desaparecido…señor- dijo un marine - hemos perdido la pista de _el Kurama-_

Tuvo que respirar profundo

-¿Cómo es posible?-les miró Neji con rudeza- ¡¿Cómo es posible!?-

-Debimos perderlos en los bancos de niebla que trajo la tormenta de ayer, señor-

Se apartó de la mesa y dirigió a la ventana. Hacía tan sólo unos días que habían dado con el Kurama, y por una estúpida tormenta les habían perdido el rumbo.

-Encontradles- se volteó, sus manos unidas tras su espalda, su ceño fruncido y su mirada severa- quiero a ese barco y ese capitán hundidos en el mar-

-¡Si señor!-

Se volteó y suspiró. El mar estaba tranquilo, y el cielo azul y, para su desgracia, una tremenda diferencia ente el Impávido y el Kurama.

_Maldito pirata_

.

.

.

Llevaban una semana en mar; siete cargados y extremadamente molestos días, con sus horas, minutos y segundos, contados con minucia por Hinata. Una Hinata tan cansada y con los huesos hechos polvo como nunca lo había estado.

Los dos primeros días habían sido un suplicio para ella. Mareada como andaba, intentando acostumbrarse al movimiento del barco. Devolviendo y quedándose tan pálida como la leche.

Tuvieron que dejarla reposar, pues de seguir así, terminaría muriendo de tanto devolver.

Los siguientes días no fueron nada más que más dolores de cabeza.

-¡Muchacha!

-¡Diablos, es que no sabes hacer nada!

-Lava esto

-Mira que eres lenta

-Aquí soy yo el capitán, gatito, recuérdalo

-Mi comida… ¡Está frío!...mi espalda… ¡lo haces mal!...¡maldición!

Cambiar sabanas, limpiar suelo, traer el desayuno, la comida, la cena, preparar ropa limpia, prepara la bañera, limpiar su ropa, burlarse de ella, coser, molestarla, prepararle los utensilios necesarios para su afeitado, afeitarle, soportar los cambios bruscos de tiempo, mar revuelto, un sol abrasador, tormentas que ponían el barco en peligro, volver con la comida, volver a limpiar, volver a preparar el baño…un baño diario en el que tenía que cargar ocho cubos de agua caliente...

Lanzó un grito desde la proa del barco y se tumbó al suelo, dejando sus brazos estirados a ambos lados.

El cielo azul, con esponjosas y blancas nubes, un sol grande y brillante que provocó que entrecerrara sus ojos. El viento movió sus cabellos y, soltando u profundo suspiró, terminó por cerrar sus ojos.

El olor a mar inundó su nariz, llenándola de una sensación de extrañeza y melancolía.

¿Estaría su familia buscándola? No, más bien, ¿sabrían que se encontraba en un barco navegando con piratas? Con uno de los peores piratas de los cuales se han oído hablar?

Añoraba su hogar. Pisar tierra firme, montar a caballo, incluso echaba de menos esos momentos en los que se celebraran elegantes fiestas y comía y bebía con delicadeza.

Sonrió irónica

_¿Delicadeza? Creo que la perdí desde el momento en que subía a este barco. Espero que tía no se enfade_

-Este no es el mejor lugar para descansar

Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con aquel joven por el cual había establecido una extraña relación.

Sai dijo que se llamaba. Un joven de aparentemente edad parecida a la de ella, tal vez algunos más, de diecinueve, veinte años. Tenía la piel blanca y muy limpia, cosa que le extrañaba de un pirata. El cabello negro y corto, casi siempre mojado, unos ojos tan negros como el mismo carbón, llenos de misterio y fuerza. Tres pendientes pequeños habían en su oreja izquierda y uno en la otra. Alto, vestido con una camisa morada abierta por el pecho, dejándose ver bajo esta los músculos trabajados por su estadía en el barco, un chaleco negro y largo hasta su cintura, un cinturón que iba desde su hombro derecho hasta su cintura, donde guardaba su espada, pantalones negros con su correspondiente cinturón, su pistola y demás objetos y unas botas negras con dobladillo.

Se encargaba de la comida y demás tareas de cubierta. Un joven extraño, serio y callado. Hinata lo hubo ido conociendo por sus repetidas visitas a la cocina, en la cual establecían una pequeña conversación sobre las comidas.

Nada más allá de cortas conversaciones y educados saludos

-¿Os comió la lengua el gato?

Suspiró de nuevo, incorporándose sobre la dura madera del barco.

-Estoy cansada- respondió, evitando cualquier intento de alzarse del suelo

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios del pelinegro

-¿Es cierto que el capitán os secuestró?

Hinata arrugó la nariz y miró a un lado, recordando aquel penoso día en la taberna. Ella había acudido a ese lugar para matarle, pero todo salió completamente al revés y terminó siendo rescatada de una estúpida apuesta por el capitán. Aunque todavía no sabía si había sido rescatada o secuestrada. De la forma en que sacó y metió en el barco…

-Más o menos- Alzó una ceja- es una historia muy larga- apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se alzó, pero el barco se balanceó de más y ella se tambaleó.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba entre los brazos de Sai por la cual se sonrojó y apartó rápidamente, bajando su cabeza.

-L-lo siento

Sai sonrió, apoyándose contra la borda. Hinata se acercó a la misma y apoyó sus manos sobre la madera, observando con disimulo a Sai.

Era un joven muy atractivo. Parecía uno de esos jóvenes nobles que van en busca de jóvenes casaderas. ¿Habría sido de buena familia? Por el momento, no le había escuchado maldecir ni soltar ningún ofensivo insulto. Además que siempre agradecía, se reclinaba reverenciándose, y hablaba bajito, y educadamente…Apoyó su codo en la borda y su cabeza en su mano, mirándole. ¿Quién sería realmente Sai? ¿Cuál sería su pasado?

-¿Algo que quiera preguntarme?

-e..eh..-se sonrojó furiosamente y miró al mar- n-no...

-Es la segunda vez que me mira tan intensamente, ¿le atraigo?

Horrorizada y con el rostro rojo como un pimiento Hinata volvió a mirarle mientras él reía a carcajadas

-Y-yo…

-Era una broma querida-Hinata abrió sus ojos ante esa palabra cariñosa; Sai se cruzó de brazos, sonriéndole con travesura- aunque no le niego que me encantaría que así fuera-se acercó y le alzó con los dedos el rostro, sonrojándola. Hinata sintió la tibieza de esa piel en su rostro- es usted realmente hermosa

-A-ah…-boqueó, mirando asombrada los ojos negros de aquel joven

-No está muy acostumbrada a que la halaguen, ¿verdad?-apartó su mano, apoyando su cuerpo contra la borda, sonriendo-debe tener cuidado, muchos ojos están tras suyo

Y como una piedra contra su cabeza, eso la despertó y provocó que mirara a su alrededor. Los otros marines volvieron a su trabajo y silbaban disimulados

Hinata arrugó su nariz, haciendo un puchero

-Es la única mujer a bordo del Kurama, y estos hombres hace una semana que abandonaron puerto

-Se supone que una vez en tierra deben complacer sus deseos- masculló ella, cruzándose de brazos- ¿acaso nunca tienen suficiente?-miró al mar, frustrada.

Unos pervertidos. Unos canallas pervertidos eran todos y cada uno de los piratas. Como se atrevieran a ponerle un dedo encima conocerían quien era ella

-Barbaros…-masculló, dándose cuenta segundos después que tenía la mirada de ojos negros de Sai sobre ella.

-No creo que ese sea un tema que hablar con una dama-miró a los otros hombres, sonriendo al verles amenazarle con la mirada-pero le interesará saber que un pirata nunca tiene suficiente- Hinata le miró y se extrañó al verle sonreír.

-¿Por qué se hizo pirata?-terminó preguntándole aquello que no paraba de rondarle en la cabeza. Sai la miró- es decir, usted…no se parece en nada a ellos…-se volteó, señalando con la cabeza a los tripulantes-es educado y…quiero decir…

-Supongo que esta vida me atrajo-de nueva cuenta, otra sonrisa

Ahora fue el turno de Hinata elevar una ceja

-Hacer lo que quiera, poder vivir sin leyes, sin restricciones… ¿no me diga que eso no atrae a cualquiera?

-A cualquier loco querrá decir-Sai sonrió ante su respuesta- que puede atraer un montón de…-buscó la palabra para definir a esos tripulantes- personas el tener que hacer lo que mandan, bajo las ordenes de un cruel capitán. ¿Qué sentido tiene trabajar para esa persona que a fin de cuentas, también termina ordenando su vida?

-Tiene un sentido muy pésimo de los piratas

-Uno de ellos mató a mi familia- masculló con el ceño fruncido- no puedo tener pensamiento positivo alguno hacia ellos- su mirada buscó a aquella persona sobre el puente de mando. Se asombró al observar que el capitán la estaba mirando y apartó la mirada rápidamente, sonrojándose ligeramente.-saquean, roban, matan….¿Quien puede sentirse atraído por eso?

-No todo es cosa mala, amor- Hinata le miró, sorprendiéndose al verle tan cerca de nuevo. Sus mejillas se encendieron como dos tomates maduros. Sai inclinó medio cuerpo, acercando su rostro, el cual ella, encogió entre sus hombros- la libertad- murmuró con una misteriosa sonrisa-muchos hombres vienen buscando aquí lo que nunca encontraran en tierra…y la libertad, es una de ellas- le dio un toquecito en la nariz, sonrojándola con fuerza, y se incorporó de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Libertad…-repitió ella, confusa

Sonriendo, él comenzó a alejarse, excusándose con preparar la comida y con un "todavía sois muy joven para comprenderlo"

Hinata le siguió con la mirada, confusa, sin comprender sus palabras.

_libertad…_ y de pronto, se sonrojó al mirarse su nariz, la cual se tocó, abochornada.

Era la primera vez que un hombre se acercaba tanto

_Excepto por supuesto, del idiota de Uzumaki_

Sólo pensar en él le producía dolor de vientre e indignada, miró a todos los tripulantes, que seguían silbando. Entrecerró la mirada, no se fiaba de ninguno de ellos.

.

.

-Relaja esos puños Naruto- aconsejó Kakashi, llevando el timón- no te conviene montar un escándalo

Sobre el barandal, un enfurecido Naruto miraba hacia la cubierta, centrándose en esa persona que de nuevo se disponía a limpiar su ropa.

Entrecerró la mirada.

-No deberías ponerte de esa forma, no ha pasado nada

-Mis tripulantes tienes las manos muy largas- gruñó entre dientes- tendré que _advertirles_ sobre ciertos aspectos importantes en cuanto mi persona

-No, no les advertirás.- sonriendo Kakashi, continuó- Naruto, no ha ocurrido nada. No les castigues por algo que no pueden evitar- su mirada se posó en Hinata. Su largo cabello oscuro de reflejos azulados bajo el sol se ondulaba con el viento- es muy hermosa

-Es de mi propiedad- de verdad que estaba ardiendo de ira- y nadie toca lo que es mío

Kakashi rodó los ojos

-No vuelvas a lo mismo Naruto.-pero de la nada, el capitán agarró un cubo de agua y se lo lanzó a la cabeza de uno de los tripulantes, que había estado mirando a Hinata, advirtiéndole con la mirada con continuará con su trabajo.- Hinata es sólo una chiquilla, una niña inocente que terminó en un lugar como este por tu culpa.

Naruto le miró furibundo

-Iba a matarme

-Muchos quieren matarte y no les das importancia

-¿Alguna mujer en el caso?- su tono despectivo provocó un suspiro en Kakashi- entonces, déjame tratarla como a mí se me antoje y no te metas

Hinata sonrió al ver toda la ropa limpia, la cual colgó en las cuerdas y cabos de las velas

_- _Era a _mí _a por quien iba_, yo_ la gané, _yo_ le salvé la vida, por lo tanto, me pertenece

Kakashi continuó manejando, en silencio, aunque con una imperceptible sonrisa ladina

-Kakashi, cállate-masculló Naruto, mirándole de nuevo con la quijada apretada- ni se te ocurra añadir una palabra más.

-No, por supuesto que no-y continuó navegando mientras la ceja de Naruto se apreciaba un leve tic de enojo

-Aunque…-continuó Kakashi, sonriendo- algo me reconcome por dentro…-giró el timón-¿no estarás celoso?

Prácticamente Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada, furioso.

-No- masculló él, volviendo a mirarla.

-Ya…-siguió manejando el timón, sonriendo- entonces… no te molestó que Sai hubiera hecho sonrojar a la inocente Hinata

-¡No, no estoy celoso!-espetó con voz alzada, alejándose de él – Maldición Kakashi, ¡Vete al infierno!-bajó las escaleras del puente-¡Hinata!-volvió a gritar- ven a mi camarote _¡ahora!_- abrió la puerta y se perdió escaleras abajo.

Hinata se mantuvo quieta, asustada. Esa era la primera vez que le escuchaba llamarla por su nombre. Y para nada había sonado nada bien.

Estaba muy, muy furioso

-Encanto, yo no pensaría en desobedecerle ahora-espetó Kakashi desde el timón, sonriéndole- está muy enfadado-

-P-pero yo…- pero, como parecía imposible discutir, suspiró tristemente

_¿Por qué tengo que aguantar esto?_

Se adentró en el barco, bajó lentamente las escaleras y cogió aire antes de abrir la puerta y adentrarse en ese camarote. Se lo encontró a lo lejos, observando tras la ventana.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Capitán

-Cierra la puerta- Hinata se tensó y miró a su alrededor, preocupada aunque, sin atreverse a discutirle, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y cerró con sumo cuidado.

Sin que lo viera, Naruto sonrió de lado al escuchar el "click" de la puerta. Se volteó y, mirándola fijamente, se acercó a ella.

Al verle aproximándose, Hinata empezó a retirarse, balbuceando palabras sin sentido, topándose con la maldita puerta. ¿¡Para eso quería que la cerrara?!

¡Quería evitar su huida!

-C-capitán…-y respingó cuando este plantó las manos contra la puerta, a cada lado de su cabeza.

Su corazón latía acelerado. Podía sentir que saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Sus mejillas ardían, no podía apartar la mirada de esos masculinos labios que se acercaban peligrosamente…

_Espera…_

Su respiración, esas aguamarinas mirándola fijamente…viró su rostro. No estaba preparada para eso.

Por mucho que este empezara a atraerle, no podía permitir…

-Desnúdate

El susurro contra su oreja le cortó la respiración por un momento, sonrojándola con intensidad. Se tensó cuando sintió la ruda y cálida mano sujetarle el mentón y virar su rostro con gentileza. Sonreía, no tan sólo con sus labios, en sus ojos podía destacar un brillo divertido...y peligroso.

No comprendía como en tan poco tiempo había conseguido descifrar lo que los ojos de aquel pirata decían a cada sentimiento.

Cuando sonreía y brillaban, cuando se enfadaba y se oscurecían, convirtiéndose en dos pequeñas ranuras, cuando un extraño fuego refulgía en ellos…al mirarla…llenándola de nervios mientras un leve estremecimiento recorría su espalda...

_Es tan…_

Entrecerró la mirada, sintiendo su aliento chocar contra sus labios. Estaban tan cerca…que él de pronto sonrió de medio lado.

-Tenemos que hablar…- Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras Naruto se separaba y cruzaba de brazos- sobre tus hábitos de baño…o mejor dicho, sobre el hecho de que nunca te bañas.

Hinata le miró fijamente, estudiando sus palabras

¿Baño?

-El hecho viene a que tengo ciertas normas que deberías respetar, ya que compartes mi camarote y entre ellas está el aseo personal, o, por los menos, el olor a limpio

¡¿Baño!? ¡¿Limpio!?

Arrugó la nariz en señal de enfado. Si Hinata no se hubiera sentido tan furiosamente ofendida, le hubiera arreado tal puñetazo en su arrogante sonrisa.

¡Le estaba diciendo que apestaba!

-¿Cómo se atreve…

-Estás en mi camarote

-No porque yo lo haya pedido- adujo ella

-En todo caso, lo estás, así que me gustaría que hicieras el esfuerzo de respetar mis normas…

-Permítale decirle que…

-No vuelvas a interrumpirme, gatito —la atajó, con tono más autoritario —El asunto ya está decidido. De ahora en adelante, usarás mi bañera para asearte correctamente no menos de una vez por semana, o con más frecuencia si te parece. Comenzarás hoy mismo. Y eso, jovencita, es una orden. Así que te sugiero que pongas manos a la obra ahora mismo. Tienes la bañera preparada-

Hinata no se movió de su sitio, furiosa, lo que adujo que Naruto elevara una ceja.

-Pensé que a las mujeres les gustaba bañarse

-No estoy en la situación más propicia para tomar un baño-repuso ella, entrecerrando su mirada

-Si lo dices por mí, puedo dejarte toda la intimidad que necesites-y le hizo un estudio rápido de cabeza a pies y viceversa-ahora mismo no eres alguien muy apetecible

Con grandes manchas de grasa en la ropa, el olor a pescado impregnado en sus ropas, su rostro sucio y su cabello húmedo y algo grasiento, Hinata se sonrojó, abochornada, y miró a un lado, indignada

_Canalla.._

-¿Y bien?-atajo él, haciendo que le mirara-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo sola, o necesitas que te ayude?

Con una última mirada iracunda, Hinata se dirigió y metió tras el biombo.

Suspirando, Naruto se volteó y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa.

_Soy un idiota_

Estaba pagando con ella la ira reprimida de hace unos minutos, la ira de esa maldita escena que habían dado su cocinero y ella en la proa, bajo la mirada de todos.

Gruñendo, se incorporó y rodeó la mesa, se sentó y agarró de su cajón una botella de licor y un pequeño vaso, lo llenó y se lo bebió de un trago. El fuerte alcohol no pareció hacer mella en él, por lo que volvió a servirse otro.

La luz del día alumbraba la habitación, la marea era suave, sin muchas olas por lo que el barco no se agitaba mucho, el cielo estaba completamente destapado, sin una nube. Y él, vistiendo tan sólo su camisa blanca de lino y un chaleco marrón y sin abrochar, pensaba en la forma de atracar en alguna de las islas que venían de camino. Un descanso siempre venía bien y estando en tierra podía aprovechar para comprar ropas y satisfacer un poco su cuerpo.

Eso volvió a enojarle. Tenía a una hermosa mujer en su camarote y todavía no habían compartido más que malas palabras.

_Soy un maldito pirata, debería tomar lo que es mío sin más preámbulos_

Se bebió el líquido del vaso y se sirvió otro, o hizo el intento de servirse otro, pues toda acción se detuvo ante el sonido del agua.

Se había metido. Estaba dentro de la bañera.

Dejó la botella y el vaso sobre la mesa y cerró sus ojos acompañando el gesto con el ceño fruncido.

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Podía imaginarlo, no con total lucidez, pero veía ese pequeño cuerpo hundido en el agua, a sus manos enjabonando cada parte de su piel…

Llevaba una semana con ella a bordo. No le había hecho nada, pero a medida que pasaban los días más se metía en su cabeza que debía tomarla. Ella era su premio, la había traído para complacerse mientras estaba en su barco. Era suya y como tal, podía reclamar su cuerpo. Esa chica se estaba convirtiendo en un deseo anhelante; su belleza, era como si cada parte de ella le llamara…su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos, sus insultos, y ese bendito cuerpo que parecía pedirle a gritos que la tocara.

Sentía un deseo tan primitivo…

Miró el biombo, con el dibujo de aquel demonio de nueve colas llamado Kurama, de un color rojo que destacaba sobre la superficie verde, destruyendo toda una aldea de gente que corría y gritaba.

Cerró sus ojos.

.

Hinata enjabonó su cabello y con los mismos cubos de agua se lo enjuagó. Era muy difícil lavar su cabello. Siendo tan largo necesitaba la ayuda de su criada para tener un enjabonado y enjuagado perfecto. Esta vez tendría que darse por satisfecha con sus propios resultados. No se quedaría a comprobarlo, no, saldría de ahí cuanto antes. No se retrasaría ni un minuto más. No con _él_ estando al otro lado de ese biombo.

Se sonrojó, frunciendo sus labios.

_Pirata del demonio_

Estaba cansada de hacer lo que decía, odiaba tener que hacer lo que decía por miedo a esas repetidas amenazas.

Amenazas que sin embargo temía, fueran cumplidas.

Anteriormente fue lanzada por la borda, realmente no quería que lo volviera a hacer, en medio de toda esa inmensidad de agua salada.

_-Ahora mismo no eres algo…muy apetecible_

Golpeó el agua con su puño, indignada. El muy canalla tenía la desfachatez de, no sólo decirle que olía mal, sino de echarle en cara que no tenía el suficiente atractivo como para atraerle a él.

Se reprimió las ganas de gritar, agarrando la esponja y estrujándola con toda la fuerza, retorciéndola, imaginándose que tenía entre sus manos el cuello del capitán. Sonrió con malicia.

-Te lo mereces- y lo metió en el fondo del agua, dejándola un rato abajo, apretándola con las manos.

Le estaba ahogando

-¿No eres ya algo mayorcita para jugar en el agua?

Sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes y su corazón dio un gran vuelco. Viró la cabeza automáticamente, como un robot, encontrándolo apoyado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y mirándola con esos penetrantes ojos azules.

Giró y rápidamente se abrazó a sus piernas, sonrojándose furiosamente.

-Q-que está…-cerró sus ojos- ¡vete!

No hubo movimiento alguno y Hinata se mordió el labio, indignada

-¡Te dije que…!-calló de repente al verle agazapado a su lado, apoyando sus fuertes y morenos brazos en el borde de la bañera. Su sonrojó abarcó todo su rostro y sus labios se movían, sin llegar a decir nada.

¿Cómo había hecho para acercarse tanto si que ella se diera cuenta?

-La esponja- demandó él, mostrando la palma de su mano. Hinata la miró, luego a él, confusa-dámela

Metió la mano en el agua y la sacó, entregándosela dudosa a él. Naruto la agarró y cargó de jabón; se colocó tras ella…y Hinata se medio volteó como pudo, asombrada

-¡No!-exclamó sonrojada-yo puedo...- estiró su mano para agarrar la esponja, pero este la apartó y, elevando una ceja, dejó sus manos colgando el interior de la bañera

-Gírate

Vuelve a morderse el labio, frustrada, pero él, con una de sus grandes manos en su cabeza, la gira, provocando que su cuerpo le siguiera.

Luego no hubo tiempo a reaccionar. Naruto había apartado el cabello sobre un hombro y había empezado a frotar su espalda. Ella, más furiosa que avergonzada, se abrazó por las piernas y apoyó el mentón las mismas.

Era cierto que tenía criadas que le ayudaban en el baño, pero en ciertos momentos, ella podía valerse por sí sola.

No comprendía porque no gritaba, porque no peleaba... Ese hombre le hacía sentirse diferente. Si, se reprimía muchas cosas por dentro, pero sus azules y misteriosos ojos azules siempre conseguían hacer lo que él quisiera. (O más bien, la lluvia de amenazas que siempre acompañaban cada una de sus palabras)

Cerró sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose. Un hombre estaba frotando su espalda. Y no uno cualquiera, sino él. El pirata que se suponía que odiaba. El pirata que había asesinado a su familia, el condenado pirata que le había secuestrado.

No debería permitirse esos tratos, debería agarrar la navaja de sus utensilios de afeitar y cortarle el cuello con eso.

Pero…

Posiblemente fue esa esponja haciendo suaves masajes, o el respirar de Naruto contra su nuca, o su voz susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, pero su cuerpo se relajó tanto que terminó apoyada contra la bañera, dejando que esa mano, si, la esponja había desaparecido en algún momento, acariciara cada parte de su cuerpo.

La nuca, proporcionando un delicioso masaje, sus dedos deslizándose por su cuello, acariciando la forma de su clavícula, ascendiendo a su mejilla, pasando el pulgar por sus labios, el dedo resiguiendo el puente de su nariz…Apretó sus ojos y mordió su labio cuando sus dedos se hicieron un círculo alrededor de su erecto pezón, provocando que suavemente gimiera.

Su alocado corazón y su agitada respiración deberían ser suficientes alicientes para hacerle ver al pirata que eso le estaba gustando.

Y deseaba que eso no ocurriera, pero llevaba unos días sintiéndose muy extraña en cuanto al capitán se refería.

Otro impulsivo gemido surgió de sus labios cuando finalmente este le rozó, de forma intencionada o no, el sensible botón rosado de su seno.

No hubo más movimiento y ella, muerta de vergüenza, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, que amenazaban con soltar lágrimas.

Dios, aquello era tan bochornoso

-Levanta-su voz sutilmente ronca y baja, pero autoritaria, provocó que abriera sus ojos y se lo encontrara de pie, sosteniendo una toalla.

¿Cómo conseguía moverse sin que lo escuchara?

Apartó su mirada, con las mejillas bien calientes.

-Levanta Hinata- ella se mordió el labio, mirando a cualquiera lado que le evitara ponerse a llorar

_¿Por qué?_

-Por favor -y ese tono casi desesperante la sorprendió, haciendo que le mirara un momento, para volver a mirar al agua.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

Empuñando sus manos y a punto de llorar, se agarró temblando a los bordes de la bañera y empujó su cuerpo hacia arriba. El agua escurrió de su cabello y su cuerpo en cuanto estuvo en pie. Se cubrió sus senos con su brazo, agarrándose al otro y lentamente giró su cuerpo, con los ojos entrecerrados, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué le hacía caso? ¿Por qué se humillaba de esa forma?

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza

.

Naruto quedó totalmente impresionado. Sus ojos descendieron de su rostro, y muy lentamente pasaron por su cuerpo, guardando en su memoria cada detalle.

Su piel blanca, su cabello húmedo, su figura esbelta…todo…

Acortó la poca distancia que le separaba de su cuerpo y dudando, alzó su mano, agarrando el brazo que cubría sus senos. Hinata se encogió de hombros, temblando, negando.

-Eres…preciosa- murmuró retirando su brazo.

Aquello ya era demasiado. No podría soportarlo más. Estaba próxima al colapso, al borde del llanto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla

-Gatito- sintió sus manos en su rostro, obligándola a virarlo- no tengas miedo…mírame

Hinata abrió poco a poco sus ojos, encontrándose con los azules de él, tornados de un azul más oscuro. Durante largos segundos miró únicamente sus ojos, acercando su rostro con duda. Hinata sentía sus manos en su rostro, acariciar con sus pulgares sus mejillas coloradas, sus dedos agarrando el cabello húmedo.

-Te he imaginado de mil formas... -repitió él contra sus labios -pero nada se compara… eres preciosa…- dudó un poco, antes de cortar con la poca distancia que los separaba, juntando finalmente los labios.

Hinata abrió sus ojos al completo, se quedó sin respiración, impactada.

¡Le estaba besando! Ese pirata… ¡estaba besándola!

Colocó las manos en su pecho, empujándole sin éxito. A cada golpe en su pecho Naruto aprisionaba más su boca.

Y tan pronto como le empujaba, se detuvo y enrojeció furiosamente. Su lengua. Su lengua estaba…cerró sus ojos, queriendo romper ese beso, pero el otro seguía moviendo sus labios, su lengua buscaba la suya, y Hinata no podía hacer nada. Era más fuerte, sus manos aprisionaban su cabeza…

Agarrándose a su camisa, intentó corresponderle de la misma manera. Posiblemente, si ella también lo hacía, la soltaría. Sin embargo, y medida que pasaban los segundos, no estaba tan segura ya de que la soltara…se sentía…bien. Era suave y la vez lento y profundo. Degustaba sus labios, a veces, incluso le mordió, era todo tan dulce…y nuevo.

Era su primer beso

De pronto un fuerte sonido afuera y el barco moviéndose de forma agresiva los hizo separarse.

-¡Capitán!-un hombre entró en el camarote, buscando a su capitán. Se alivió al verle parado frente al biombo-¡Nos atacan! ¡Nos atacan por babor!

_¡¿Atacar!?_ Pensó Hinata asustada, metida y agarrada al borde de la bañera

Otro cañonazo rompiendo el barco y Naruto maldijo.

-Quédate aquí y cierra con llave- le dijo a Hinata, agarrando su espada de la mesa-no abras la puerta bajo ningún concepto- y salió tras él hombre, escuchándole maldecir escaleras arriba.

¿¡Les estaban atacando?! Eso significaba que… abrió sus ojos incrédula. ¡Estaba en medio de una pelea pirata!

Salió de un salto del agua y se colocó rápido las anteriores ropas, con las manos temblorosas. Tras eso, cerró corriendo la puerta con llave y se apoyó contra la misma, asustada. Cañonazos, gritos, risas, espadas batiéndose, el barco rompiéndose… Se cubrió las orejas, buscando algún lugar donde esconderse en esa habitación.

¡Maldición! Eso era nuevo. Por supuesto que sabía que los piratas peleaban entre ellos, ¡pero no quería vivirlo!

Se paró en medio de la habitación, mirando por todos los rincones de ese camarote. La asustó repentinamente una patada contra la puerta. Se retiró, respirando agitada, pegándose contra la mesa. Más patadas, gritos… miró a su alrededor.

Cuando la puerta se abrió finalmente, rompiendo la cerradura, dos piratas entraron y miraron a su alrededor.

-¡Vaya!

-Aquí no hay nada

-¡Cómo no va a haber nada memo!, es el camarote del capitán. Algo de valor encontraremos seguro

Y riendo, los dos se pusieron a buscar. Mientras escondida en el hueco de la mesa, sujetando la sujeta vela con fuerza entre sus manos, Hinata rogaba que no la encontraran.

.

En la cubierta, miles de piratas se batían. Espadas atravesando cuerpos, cabos trayendo los piratas atacantes al barco, disparos de pistolas, cañones en fuego… Naruto le clavó la espada a uno, sacándola luego y empujando el cuerpo para encargarse de otro pirata.

-¡Kiba!

El castaño se acercó y los dos quedaron espalda con espalda

-¿¡Por qué demonios…!?- gritó Naruto antes de separarse

-¡Fue un ataque sorpresa!- respondió el, otro, luchando con la espada con uno y disparando repentinamente a otro en la cabeza.

-¡Maldita sea!- Naruto agarró la muñeca de Kiba, aquella que llevaba la pistola y con la misma disparó a otro hombre mientras clavaba la espada en su vientre- ¡¿Dónde narices está Kakashi!?-

Kiba sonriendo, se volteó y le clavó la espada por la espalda a alguien que iba a atacar a Naruto por la misma.

-¿Por qué tan enfadado capitán?- bromeó él, luchando con otros hombres.

El barco recibió un buen cañonazo que pasó entre los dos, tirando a algunos tripulantes al mar y rompiendo a trizas la borda del barco.

-¿Me llamabas?

Kakashi retiró la espada de un cuerpo y de un salto bajó a la cubierta. Naruto se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño

-¿¡Te dejo a cargo unos segundos y ya me atacan?!- se volteó para emprender pelea con otro hombre.

-Lo siento- respondió Kakashi sonriendo, empujando de una patada a otro hombre- me dormí

-¡¿Te dormiste!?- exclamó Naruto tras haber pasado el fino filo de la espada por el cuello del pirata- ¡¿Acaso sabes que estaba en algo muy importante!?

Agarró la pistola de su cintura y disparó al que había tras suyo, sin mirar. Kakashi se detuvo, respirando agitado.

-¡Por tu culpa no sé si volveré a tener otra oportunidad como esa!- guardó el arma y continuó peleando, furioso.

Kiba y Kakashi le miraron sin comprender, antes de girar su cuerpo y batir con sus espadas.

-¡Capitán!- Shino, con un corte en su pecho, bajó de las cuerdas que sujetaban la vela- es la tripulación de…-

-¡Orochimaru lo sé!-exclamó, dando una vuelta y clavando la espada con fuerza a otro pirata. La retiró y dejó al cuerpo caer al suelo, elevando la mirada hacía el otro barco, donde una sonrisa ladina gobernaba el rostro de aquel hombre de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos de serpiente- malnacido…

Se dirigió a la otra parte de la cubierta, dispuesto a saltar al otro barco, pero su mirada, en un vistazo rápido por la misma cubierta, vio a dos hombres salir con algunos de sus tesoros salir del interior del barco. Sus ojos se abrieron pronto como platos.

-Hinata…-susurró antes de abrirse paso a espada hacia los camarotes.

.

-¿A dónde vas preciosa?-

Al ser descubierta por uno de ellos, Hinata le golpeó con el hierro a uno y salió corriendo de la mesa, escapando del otro. Se había recorrido todo el camarote, lanzándoles todo lo que pillaba en sus manos, y ahora se encontraba sujetando una botella de cristal, frente a los dos hombres, respirando agitada. Su cabello mojado se había pegado a su rostro y su camisa estaba mojada, al igual que parte de su ropa, no había tenido ni tiempo para secarse y aquello era realmente incómodo. Sobre todo porque esa frustrante camisa blanca y fina dejaba ver sus pezones erectos por el frio.

-Deja eso preciosa, no vamos a hacerte nada- dijo uno con barba negra, dientes amarillos y vestido de lo más sucio, mientras se acercaba.

-¡No os acerquéis!- gritó entre dientes.

Pero el otro hombre, de cabello corto y grasiento, ropas rotas y sangrientas y mal aliento la agarró del brazo, provocando que la botella cayera, que de la fuerza dada, girara su brazo tras su espada, y la tumbara sobre la mesa, apoyando tan solo medio cuerpo.

Hinata intentó soltarse, asustada, pero este le apresó bien y se congeló cuando lo sintió detrás, apoyándose sobre su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes…no va a dolerte-

¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Y mientras ellos reían, Hinata se movía, escuchando asustada como un cinturón era desabrochado.

-¡No! ¡Soltadme! ¡No, no!-se sintió asqueada cuando sus manos agarraron su trasero. Lágrimas abordaron sus ojos y los cerró- ¡NARUTO!-gritó con fuerza

Un tiro se escuchó y después, algo se desplomó contra el suelo. El hombre que la tenía sujeta se quedó pasmado, mirando a la puerta.

-Aparta tus asquerosas manos si no quieres acabar como tu amigo-

El pirata lo hizo, alzando sus manos al aire y Hinata se levantó rápido, sonriendo aliviada al ver a Naruto, el cual corrió hacia él, abrazándole. Naruto la rodeó con un brazo, mirando un momento a Hinata.

-¿Estás bien?-

Ella asintió, agarrada a su camisa y sonriéndole nerviosa y temblando.

Con él, estaba segura

Pero pronto Naruto la empujó cuando el otro hombre se lanzó contra él y los dos se debatieron con hasta que el rubio capitán le clavó la espada en el pecho y el cuerpo cayó al suelo.

-Vamos- estiró su mano y Hinata se sujetó a ella- te dije que no abrieras la puerta-gruñó

-¡Y no lo hice!-repuso ella sorprendida, alzando la voz- esos piratas…

-No te separes de mí- cortó él

Y mientras intentaban salir del interior del barco, Naruto se debatía con otros piratas, volviendo a agarrar su mano en cuanto terminaba con ellos. Hinata se sujetaba con fuerza con ambas manos, mirando a todos los cuerpo caer a su paso.

Naruto era increíblemente fuerte

Se sonrojó por su pensamiento, pero meneó la cabeza.

_No es momento de pensar en eso tonta_

Una vez en cubierta, se asombró al ver el humo, los muertos y la pelea.

Naruto tiró de ella, dando insultos a todo el que se metía en su camino. Hinata jamás escuchó semejantes barbaridades dichas por un hombre.

-¡Hinata!- Un hombre apareció tras ella, clavando su espada a otro

-¡Kakashi!-al parecer le había salvado de que unos tipos la mataran por detrás.

-¡Cómo se le ocurre a Naruto subirte aquí!- gritaba mientras seguía debatiéndose con dos a la vez

-¡No! Él me ha…-pero gritó y se agachó cuando uno se acercó corriendo a ella, provocando que el hombre cayera al suelo al encontrarse con el cuerpo agachado en el cuerpo.

Hinata abrió sus ojos y se alzó, mirando al hombre en el suelo. La espada deslumbró a su lado y decidida, la agarró.

_Espero recordar las lecciones de Neji_

Un pirata la atacó y ella se cubrió con la espada justo a tiempo, trastabillando hacia atrás. Miró al pirata, asombrada, y el sucio hombre sonrió ladino. Hinata, asustada, dio vuelta sobre sus talones y huyó mientras el hombre la seguía gritando.

.

Naruto disparó a otro hombre

-¡Hinata escon…!-pero cuando viró su cuerpo, se asombró al no verla. Frunció el ceño y clavó la espada en el cuello a uno, volviendo a sacarla con enojo- ¡Kakashi, donde demonios…!

El peli plateado clavó su espada a otro hombre y lo empujó, acercándose a Naruto.

-Ahí- señaló con la cabeza y volvió a atacar a otro.

Naruto se sorprendió al verla debatiéndose contra un pirata que de pirata solamente tenía el pañuelo, lo demás eran puros músculos.

-¡¿Está peleando?!-Preguntó incrédulo, antes de girarse y parar una espada contra su pecho-¡¿Qué demonios hace peleando!?

Kakashi a su espalda, sonrió

-Yo de ti, le iría a echar una mano-se agachó y le clavó la espada en la espalda a otro hombre

-¡¿Te crees que no lo intento!?-disparó un tiro al hombre y otro se le echó encima- ¡eso quiero!- volvió a gritar con furia y desespero- ¡Maldita sea!-

Kakashi rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

.

Hinata se agachó antes de recibir un tiro y volvió a alzarse y debatirse con el tipo medio neandertal que pretendía matarla. Paraba sus ataques, sin saber cómo, le atacaba, no consiguiendo más que rasguños, tenía que esquivar a otros piratas que venían hacía ella y continuar con el mismo.

¡¿Qué hacía ella peleando en un barco pirata?!

La espada salió volando segundos después, mientras ella chocaba contra la borda del barco. El hombre neandertal sonrió, mostrando unos extraños dientes blancos antes de acercar su espada su vientre. Cerró sus ojos y gritó, esperando ese doloroso pinchazo…que jamás llegó. Abrió un ojo, luego los dos al completo, sonriendo.

-¡Sai!- Sai apartó la espada y se acercó a ella- gracias

-¿Está peleando?- preguntó sorprendido, volviéndose para parar a otro hombre.

Hinata asintió, agarrando la espada de un pirata muerto.

-Jamás pensé que una mujer le gustara el manejo de la espada-dijo sonriendo

-Tiene usted un concepto equivocado de las mujeres- dijo ella, empezando a debatirse con un pirata de barba grisácea, grasosa y con dientes negros. Hizo una mueca de asco cuando el hombre se inclinó, poniendo sus labios para besarla. Ella lo apartó de un empujón.

-No lo tengo pequeña- sus espaldas se encontraron, respirando agitados- vos sois la que va contra las normas- pasó un brazo bajo el suyo y la volteó para que ella se ocupara del otro piratas y Sai el de ella.

Hinata sonrió ante sus palabras, parando las embestidas del otro pirata; volviendo a ser girada por Sai, que terminó matando al hombre con el que había batallado. Ella respiraba agitada, intentando no caer ante el fuego de los cañones y el balanceo del barco, cuando de pronto, sin que pudiera verlo, el filo de una espada se paró en su cuello. Su respiración se detuvo y lentamente, elevó la mirada encima del barandal de madera.

Sujeto a las cuerdas del mástil, un hombre de largo cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos casi amarillos, rasgados, vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones del mismo, sonreía con sorna.

Hinata empuñó su espada con fuerza.

-Una mujer a bordo del Kurama- se bajó de un salto el hombre, sin dejar de apuntarla, acercándose- decidme mujer, ¿Sois la comida que alimenta a este barco o solo la del capitán?

Se sonrojó ofendida. Sus palabras eran tan violentas y tenían ese sentido tan…

Chocó la espada contra la suya y se alejó un poco, empuñándola ante él.

-¡No soy la comida de nadie!- su mirada se puso un segundo sobre Sai, que continuaba debatiéndose y luego volvió sobre el hombre. Pero frunció el ceño al notar que no miraba sus ojos. Bajó su mirada, sonrojándose al ver su camisa medio abierta por el centro, mostrando parte de sus senos. Se agarró la camisa rápidamente, juntando ambas partes antes de mirar a ese tipo. Pero la espada volvió a estar en su cuello.

-Suelta la espada

Mordiendo su labio, dejó que la espada cayera de su mano y el hombre se acercó más a ella, agarrándola de un brazo y pegándola completamente a su cuerpo.

-Vendréis conmigo. Si no os importa, seréis el postre de mis hombres- y dicho eso, presionó con fuerza su brazo y la llevó entre los que se peleaban.

¡Jamás!

Hinata se movía, evitando llegar al borde de la cubierta, mirando a todos lados, buscando a Naruto… al alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

-¡HINATA!- escuchó el llamado de Naruto desde alguna parte y lo buscó con la mirada

-¡NARUTO!-gritó ella en medio de aquel escándalo, moviendo su brazo para soltarse. Pero Orochimaru la acercó a su cuerpo de nuevo, mirándola furioso, poniendo el filo de la espada en su cuello.

-Tengo mucha paciencia, pero más te vale tranquilizarte si no quieres que atraviese esta espada por…-pero sus palabras quedaron muertas en su boca y cerró sus ojos, sonriendo.

Tras él, Naruto le apuntaba con la espada la pistola, quitando el seguro para cargarla y apretar el gatillo

-Suéltala

Orochimaru hizo lo que le dijo, mirando a Hinata

-Así que el corderito del capitán-

Hinata le miró con indignación, intentando soltarse.

-No te lo volveré a repetir- siseó Naruto, poniendo la pistola en su cabeza-aléjate de ella

Segundos después su brazo se veía libre y Hinata se retiró unos pasos, mirándole con odio, antes de pasar por su lado y…y sentir un disparo que la detuvo del susto. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y giró la mirada lentamente, viendo la espada de aquel pirata cerca de su costado y…el tiro tras su cabeza.

Había estado a punto de morir…

La espada del pirata cayó al suelo y seguidamente lo hizo el cuerpo. Todo el cabello negro como la noche cayó lentamente sobre su cabeza, dándole un aspecto atroz. En cuanto este cayó, todos en la borda se detuvieron y miraron a Naruto y el cuerpo de su capitán.

Sintió un tirón en su brazo y como al momento, Naruto la rodeaba con su brazo, dejando una mano sobre su cabeza y apegándola a él. Hinata se agarró a su camisa, todavía asombrada.

Naruto enterró los dedos en su cabello, antes de mirar a sus tripulantes y los hombres de Orochimaru.

-Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer- dijo, agarrándola de la mano y tirando para llevársela.

Kakashi metió la espada en la vaina y los demás tripulantes también lo hicieron, agarrando a los piratas vivos de Orochimaru. Y Mientras era llevada, Hinata observaba como los tripulantes de Naruto empujaban a los de Orochimaru hacia su barco.

Temblaba, sentía sus pupilas llenarse de lágrimas. Tenía miedo..

-¿Q-que van a…-

-Vuelve al camarote- le ordenó, dejándola frente la puerta que llevaba al interior del barco. Luego se volteó y dirigió con demás. Hinata optó por quejarse, pero decidió mantener la boca callada y bajar al camarote.

Una vez dentro, miró el desorden, los cadáveres de los hombres, recordando con miedo lo que esos piratas habían estado a punto de hacerles. Se abrazó y caminó hacia la cama, sentándose con un suspiro.

Había pasado todo tan rápido. Se miró sus manos, sus brazos que temblaban todavía por la fuerza en la que había empuñado la espada. Se abrazó, dejándose caer de lado en la cama. Tantas muertes, gritos, cañones… ahora todo había quedado en profundo silencio.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, seguida de otras que vinieron. Se encogió y estrujó su propio abrazo, cerrando sus ojos.

-Neji…-_quiero volver a casa…_

Lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar sus ojos fue un cañonazo y un barco rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

.

.

.

**_=Continuará=_**

* * *

_¡La primera batalla! Jeje, que rápido ha caido Orochimaru. Pero se lo merece, por ser tan malo ._

_Como decía anteriormente, espero que os haya gustado jeje, más aventuras llegaran, por el momento, advertiros de que en el siguiente cap, habrá Lemon! _

_y ya sabeis de quien jeje _

_PD: **Porque por el momento el deseo late en sus cuerpos, el amor queda guardado bajo llave en un cofre, un cofre que será abierto...muy pronto**_


	4. El gatito y el capitán

**ADV: ¡lemon al canto! ¡Cuidado! :P  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

El sonido de las olas la despertó, sentándola sobre… ¿arena? Agarró esa arena blanca, que entre sus dedos resbaló. Miró a su alrededor, perpleja. Una playa, palmeras, una cristalina agua de mar proporcionando la vista del mismo fondo.

¿Una isla desierta?

Se levantó, mirando a su alrededor, sujetando su largo cabello que se mecía rápido con el viento. ¿Qué no hacía unos momentos estaba en el Kurama? Recordaba estar en la cama del capitán y después…

Abrió sus ojos como platos

_¡Me han abandonado! _

Miró al horizonte, esperando ver al barco alejarse. Pero ahora no había nada más que agua y cielo juntos. Boqueó, impresionada, mirando por todos lados, sin saber qué hacer, empezando a desesperarse.

Ella sola en una isla desierta, sin comida, sin agua, sin ropa! ¡¿Cómo sobreviviría?!

Empuñó sus manos, frunciendo el ceño, indignada

-¡Malditos piratas, volved ahora mismo!

-¿Qué haces?

Hinata respigó y volteó al segundo, abriendo sus ojos bien grandes y formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Naruto-susurró, sintiendo la alegría recorrerla.

El rubio se acercó y paró a su lado, oteando el horizonte. Hinata pasó a extrañarse. Si ella estaba en esa isla desierta y el capitán también, entonces…le miró alarmada

-¡Le han abandonado!

Naruto sonrió y sus ojos azules, bajo la luz del sol deslumbraron

-No es abandonar, sino un amotinamiento- se encogió de hombros, sonriendo- mis hombres me han lanzado al mar como pez que no sirve más que para adornar.

De acuerdo, Hinata tenía que hacer la pregunta…aunque conocía la respuesta, debía hacerla

-¿Y por qué estoy yo con usted?

Naruto la miró, elevando esa irritable ceja rubia

-Una pregunta muy obvia querido gatito-la atrapó con un brazo en su cintura y pegó a su cuerpo. Hinata interpuso sus manos, queriendo dejar espacio, volviendo a sus mejillas sonrojadas pero Naruto elevó su rostro, inclinando su cuerpo para acercar el suyo- porque eres mía y lo que es mío…-Hinata dejó de empujar, mirando sus labios- conmigo viene.

_Contigo_…se oyó en su cabeza, despertándola de pronto, lo que hizo que reaccionara cubriendo la boca de Naruto con ambas manos y cerrando instantáneamente sus ojos.

Escuchó una sonrisa y abrió sus ojos, bien grandes segundos después de la sorpresa, acompañándola con un furioso sonrojo al ver la situación.

No estaba en la playa, no la habían abandonado. Estaba en la _cama_ de _su_ capitán, con _su_ _capitán _sobre ella y con_ sus_ manos cubriendo su boca.

Apartó sus manos de forma instantánea, como si quemara.

-¿Incluso en sueños sabes lo que voy a hacer?-bromeó él, apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Hinata miró a todos lados, nerviosa, buscando una salida- o… ¿es que estabas soñando conmigo?

Ella le miró asombrada y muy sonrojada, provocando que Naruto sonriera ampliamente.

-Soñabas conmigo.

Sonaba como si eso en realidad le gustara

-¡No!-exclamó ella, intentando empujarlo deseando que la mar se la llevara-¿!Qué está haciendo!? ¡Salga de encima!

Todo lo contrario a hacerlo, Naruto dejó todo su cuerpo caer sobre el suyo, provocando que jadeara sorprendida. Hinata siguió empujándole, pero era como una pared de ladrillos. Dura, pesada y negada a moverse del sitio.

-Estoy muy cansado

Hinata se tensó al sentir su respiración contra su cuello. Toda fuerza pareció haber desaparecido, llenándola ahora de una completa timidez.

Su mirada quejó fijada en algún punto del camarote, que se había teñido de color anaranjado debido a luz solar que indicaba que la tarde había caído. No recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvo durmiendo. Tras esa primera batalla había acabado tan exhausta…

La respiración pausada y profunda de ese pesado cuerpo sobre el suyo desvió su atención a él, provocando que se sonrojara.

Ese gran cuerpo la cubría por completo, sus piernas sobresalían por entre las suyas y agradecía que sus brazos también, apoyados a cada lado de su cabeza. Cerca de su hombro, Naruto mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Se sonrojó al sentir su respiración contra su cuello y volteó a mirar al techo.

¿Por qué le permitía ese tipo de libertades? ¿Por qué se sentía tan diferente estando en sus brazos?

Le odiaba. O eso suponía. Todo el trabajo que le proporcionaba, esas traviesas sonrisas, las veces que llegaba a molestarla, su olor…su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus abrazos…le producían escalofríos y extraños mareos, como si le hiciera mal. Le odiaba, pero también le provocaba mareos y a veces…parecía como si...sintiera atracción por él

Maldijo interiormente, frustrada consigo misma. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Decidió que lo mejor era tomar el aire a cubierta, y, aprovechando que él parecía dormido, intentó apartarse, deslizando su cuerpo hacia abajo.

-Por lo que más quieras Hinata, no sigas moviéndote así.

Hinata se detuvo y viró su rostro a él, pálida. Suspirando, Naruto la miró y ella apartó la mirada.

-P-pensé que…

-Estoy cansado, pero no tanto como para perder una oportunidad como esta.

-¿Eh? Opor…

Sonriendo, Naruto descendió su rostro y lo dejó a escasos centímetros del suyo. Hinata sintió su corazón acelerado y su cuerpo acalorado.

-Te deseo- Hinata abrió grandes sus ojos, sonrojándose furiosamente. Naruto elevó una mano y pasó el pulgar por sus labios- quiero tenerte por completo gatito, quiero tu alma…-susurraba acercándose a sus labios de nuevo- te quiero a ti.

Hinata escuchaba esos suaves y apasionados susurros, cayendo sin darse cuenta en una especie de hipnotismo que la inducía a perderse…a desear que la besara. Él depositaba pequeños y castos besos en sus labios, en la comisura, por el perfil de su mandíbula, su frente, sus mejillas, en su nariz…

-Dilo…-susurró él, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, proporcionando un beso tras beso, suave, húmedo- sólo di mi nombre…-Hinata cerró sus ojos, estrujando su camisa al sentir su lengua por su cuello- y te prometo que disfrutarás de esto.

No sabía qué hacer. Era todo nuevo, algo que por primera vez experimentaba. ¿Realmente deseaba que fuera él a quien le perteneciera su primera vez? A ese pirata que había matado a su familia…

Gimió sorprendida, pues una de sus masculinas manos agarró su pecho. Rápidamente a eso, se sonrojó con fuerza y Naruto la miró, terminando con esa distancia que separaba sus labios.

Abrió sus ojos al completo, sorprendida. No movió sus labios por el momento en que duró la sorpresa, hasta que finalmente, empezó a corresponderle.

Besos suaves, besos lentos que podían enloquecer a cualquiera, besos que la excitaron. Su lengua había entrado en su boca y buscaba una respuesta a la suya. Así lo hizo, sintiendo la nueva pasión crecer en su cuerpo, calentarlo, sentirlo débil…de la misma forma que también respondía a esa pasión en el cuerpo de Naruto, profundizaba ese beso, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sus grandes manos se deslizaron por su cintura, introduciéndose bajo la fina tela, alzándola y dejando que sus caderas se frotaran la una a la otra. Él gruñó contra sus labios y Hinata se separó unos centímetros, respirando agitada, observando los mismos ojos azules que también lo hacían. Ojos teñidos de un azul oscuro, ojos que desprendían pasión y deseo, ojos que la miraba a ella.

No supo porque lo hizo, pero de sus labios escapó un pequeño susurro

-Naruto…

Lo último que vio antes de volver a juntar sus labios, esta vez con ferocidad, fue una ligera sonrisa ladina que a sus ojos pareció la más atractiva que vio nunca.

Ya no era suave, había hambre, había pasión y ferocidad. Había deseo. Y Hinata correspondió a ese deseo.

Porque con él se sentía extraña. Se sentía muy extraña cada vez que la miraba, por lo que al hacerlo, su vientre daba vueltas, no aguantaba más de un segundo su mirada y parecía como si se mareara. No de la misma forma en la que devuelves, sino que era un mareo, una nausea diferente, una que se intensificó al besarle, pero que también se calmó y la hizo encontrarse mejor.

No llevaba más que unos días en ese barco, y lo que ese malvado pirata le hacía sentir, era algo tan natural como el mismo deseo.

Su odio se había convertido en deseo…y el deseo la estaba llevando a entregarse a él.

Sin pensar en su familia, sin pensar quien era él y lo que había ocasionado…dejó que eso que sentía fuera satisfecho.

Después ya pensaría en las consecuencias.

.

.

Se llevó su cuerpo, quedando ella arriba, sin dejar de besarla. La sentó. Sujetando su cintura, la sentó sobre sus piernas, pero Hinata desvió la mirada, sonrojada. Naruto sonrió, alzando su rostro con su dedo para besarla nuevamente. Hinata cerró sus ojos, pasando los brazos por su cuello, siendo ella la primera en probar de su boca. Su lengua se aventuró a buscar la suya, sorprendiendo al mismo Naruto, que sólo atinó a sonreír interiormente antes de rodear su cintura y acercarla más a su cuerpo.

A colocarla sobre su palpitante miembro

Le enseñó. Naruto separaba sus labios y en suaves susurros le indicaba lo que debía hacer. Sonrojada, Hinata le escuchaba y probaba lo que él le decía, frustrándose al verle sonreír.

-Eres preciosa gatito…-dijo, depositando un casto beso en sus labios-preciosa…- y volvió a apoderarse de su boca, está vez, en un beso más íntimo y pasional.

Hinata gimió sorprendida al sentir sus manos en sus hombros, y su sonrojó aumentó al ver que deslizaba la tela por los mismos. Ella separó sus labios, tan sólo para apartar la mirada, abrumada.

-Créeme que lo que he visto ha sido lo más hermoso que estos ojos míos han podido apreciar en la asquerosa vida que lleva- dijo él sonriendo, continuando con la tarea de quitar su camisa

Hinata se mordió el labio, abochornada y él aprovechó para besar su cuello, terminando de sacar la camisa y dejarla sobre sus piernas. Separó sus labios tan sólo para apreciar de nuevo sus pechos. Tan plenos, tan perfectos y preparados para él…

Sólo para él.

Gimió sorprendida, y cerró sus ojos, agarrando entre sus dedos el cabello rubio cuando su boca paró sobre su seno. Podía sentir la lengua caliente, sus dientes tirando suavemente del pezón, la otra mano atrapando el mismo, erecto.

Era tan nuevo todo aquello…tan increíble…

Apretó su cabeza contra ella, dándole a entender que estaba disfrutando de eso, a que siguiera…era tan placentero.

Naruto dejó uno para dedicarse al otro y abarcar al completo con la otra mano su seno, estrujándolo. Sonrió levemente, apreciando esos montes en su boca y su mano. Poder agarrar su seno en su mano, estrujarlo, lamerlo….era como si hubiera sido hecho para él y su mano.

Eran perfectos…y suyos

Abandonó sus senos para subir, lamiendo por el valle de estos, mordiendo sobre la base de su hombro, y volviendo a por sus labios, sujetando su nuca. Quería probarla, quería todo de ella. Sus labios, su piel, su cuerpo…quería sus gritos, quería su nombre en esos labios.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que el beso ya no era el mismo…de nuevo. Voraz, podría decir, hambriento. Él atacaba y ella respondía a lo poco que había aprendido. Su lengua, incluso sus dientes daban pie en esa batalla, una batalla en la que Hinata combatía con las armas que le habían sido proporcionadas.

Él deseaba y ella le ofrecía todo lo que podía. Él tenía hambre y ella era la comida.

¡Un abordaje en toda regla!

Rompió el beso justo antes de gemir y bajar su cabeza, sonrojada al completo, respirando fuerte. Se aferró a su cuello, temblando. Estaba dentro de ella, su mano, sus dedos…Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía esa mano hasta entonces.

Jadeaba, gemía ante esas caricias, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente, tenía calor y necesidad de algo más, y su centro…tan húmedo.

Se estaba debilitando, y todo por esos maravillosos dedos que parecían tocarla justo donde más le gustaba

-Naruto…

Entró más y Hinata retiró la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo más alto. Sintió los labios calientes de Naruto sobre su cuello, su férrea mano sujetando su cintura…

-Creo…que ya estás lista…-siseó Naruto, acompañando su voz ronca con una sonrisa ladina- pero…- otro dentro y Hinata gritó, extasiada, sintiéndose en una nube.

Naruto posó su mano en su nuca y la obligó a mirarle. Queriendo recuperar el control de su cuerpo, aunque todavía muy febril, Hinata elevó su mirada, encontrándose con la sonrisa traviesa de Naruto.

Sus dedos masajearon su nuca entre sus cabellos, inclinando su rostro, acercando nuevamente sus labios.

-Todavía no ha terminado- y devoró sus labios durante largos segundos en los que volvió a mover sus dedos.

Hinata mordió su labio cuando él apartó su mano, gimiendo y Naruto, sujetándola por la cintura, la bajó de su ya erecto miembro y la tumbó sobre la cama. La observó, con sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas arreboladas, sus labios hinchados y tentadoramente rosados por sus besos, sus cabellos esparcidos por la almohada y sus senos marcados con pequeñas marcas rojas subiendo y bajando con rapidez…

Algo en su interior le obligó a pensar que por unos instantes, ella le pertenecía. Que solamente él era el dueño de ese cuerpo, de sus besos y de su respirar.

Sólo suya

Volvió a besarla, pasando de un mordisco a sus labios a su mentón y de ahí a su cuello, su clavícula. Probó de nueva cuenta sus senos y descendió sus labios por su vientre mientras, sus manos tiraban del pantalón desabrochado hacia abajo. Hinata se agarró a la cama, queriendo cerrar sus piernas, llena de nervios, deseo y excitación. Pero con la rodilla de Naruto en medio le fue imposible ni siquiera intentarlo.

El pantalón voló por la habitación, llevándose la prenda interior. Y Hinata, despertando a su cordura, se sonrojó violentamente e intentó cubrirse, pero el mismo pirata le sujetó el brazo y acercó sus labios a su vientre, acariciando con la otra mano el muslo.

Hinata cerró fuertemente sus ojos, ojos que venían acompañados de lágrimas.

Se estaba entregando a un pirata. Ella, que tanto los odiaba. Ahora se estaba entregando al que más odiaba. Al que mató a su familia…y no podía parar eso. Le deseaba…y aunque su mente deseaba que parase, su cuerpo únicamente buscaba el calor del otro.

Aquello fue nuevo. Le hizo gritar de la sorpresa y entreabrió sus ojos, mirando hacia abajo, tan sólo para ver la cabellera rubia de Naruto y su rostro enterrado en su centro. Aquello era atroz, innombrable. Él…

-No… ¡Naruto!

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, sintiendo esa intrusa calentarla y debilitándola.

-N-no…Naruto…por favor…

Pero únicamente él se dedicó hundir más su lengua, a alzar su pierna y ponerla sobre su hombro. Hinta se agarró con fuerza a la sabana. Gimió, se escuchó incluso gritar su nombre, jadear pidiendo más…

Aquello ya no podía ser más bochornoso.

Y al pronto se sintió liberada, gritando su nombre, dejando su cuerpo relajado y casi sin fuerzas.

Que…

Sonriendo de medio lado, con el sabor de ella en sus labios, se elevó, se quitó su camisa y desabrochó su pantalón, colocándose sobre su cuerpo. Hinata tenía sus ojos cerrados, las mejillas tan sonrojadas que Naruto podía sentir el calor proveniente de ellas y de todo su cuerpo…

-Gatito…mírame- le giró el rostro y ella entreabrió sus ojos, ojos que brillaban de placer. Naruto le besó lenta y profundamente, metiendo su lengua, colocándose sobre ella- abrázame- susurró contra ellos- vamos.

Hinata así lo hizo, todavía algo conmocionada. Rodeó su cuello con fuerza, sintiendo el miembro de Naruto rozando su entrada. Estrechó sus brazos, algo asustada. Sabía lo que venía. Su tía le había explicado que ocurría cuando uno tenía relaciones.

Y que la primera vez…siempre dolía

-Sé…que esto…no será nada grato…-consiguió decir entre dientes Naruto, entrando en ella- así que no me sueltes…no lo hagas-susurró contra su cuello.

Y gritó entre medio de dolor y placer. Se aferró fuerte a su cuello con tanta fuerza que parecía poder ahogarle, dejando algunas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Había entrado en ella…podía sentir las paredes de su centro palpitando, acostumbrándose a ese intruso que le había ocasionado daño.

Se agarró a él más fuerte, mordiendo su labio.

-Naruto…-sollozó

-Lo siento -dijo él, no pudiendo evitar sonreír con ternura. Había pronunciado su nombre con tanta pena que llegó a su corazón. Él no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con vírgenes, de hecho, siempre que podía las rechazaba. Las lágrimas y los lloriqueos no le gustaban, es más, sentía que hasta le molestaban. Pero…

Sonriendo, se vio susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, suaves, depositando besos que de nuevo la llevarían al deseo, intentando hacerle sonreír. Algo que consiguió tan sólo un momento, provocando que besara su entrecejo

- eres…preciosa…un pequeño gatito asustado

No supo de dónde sacó esas palabras, posiblemente por el tono divertido que él utilizaba y que la molestó. Ese no era el momento de bromear con eso.

-P-pero…-cerró sus ojos, muerta de vergüenza- e-este gatito sa-sabe pelear.

Naruto soltó una carcajada fresca que la sonrojó hasta el punto de sentir sus oídos ardiendo.

-Con que eres un gatito peleón…-dijo divertido, agarrando y bajando sus labios, entrelazando los dedos entre los suyos sobre el colchón- ¿eso crees?- acercó sus labios a los suyos, sonriendo con malicia- entonces…demuéstrame que sabes batallar- y se movió sobre ella, provocando que gimiera. Amplió su sonrisa- ¿o acaso eres un gatito mentiroso?

Hinata le miró a los ojos, sabiendo que se estaba divirtiendo al verla de esa forma. Desvió la mirada, abochornada. Esa era su primera vez y…y…

No se quedaría así…no. Ella…

Volvió a mirarle, besó sus labios, metió su lengua, mordió el inferior…

Ella no era ninguna cobarde

Subió su pierna a la cintura de Naruto, obligándole a que siguiera moviéndose. Naruto enterró su rostro en cuello y Hinata arqueó su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos, cediendo ante ese placer.

Ella no era una chica cualquiera…

Dentro y profundo, más rápidas y fuertes, aquello provocaba que gimiera, repitiera su nombre, que estrechara sus manos con fuerza, que la otra pierna le rodeara, que la cama empezara a moverse con ellos…

Ella era….Hinata Hyuuga

Y gritó cuando el clímax la golpeó. Naruto siguió empujando, ignorando su placer, hasta que sintió que llegaba y se apartó justo antes de derramarse en su interior.

.

Sobre ella se quedó Naruto, intentando recuperar el aire y evitando ponerse a maldecir. Le encantaba disfrutar del sexo, pero de verdad que odiaba tener que salirse fuera en el mejor momento. Sin embargo, si no quería verse en problemas de mujeres llorosas y pañales, continuaría siempre así.

_¿Siempre?_

De momento, no quería tener nada que ver con bebés ni bodas. Él vivía bien ahora. Posiblemente y en un futuro, decidiera formar una familia. Mientras, estaba claro que disfrutaría de Hinata durante el tiempo que estuvieran en mar. Después, si llegado el momento, se cansaba, la dejaría de nuevo en su tierra. De mientras, se quedaría con ella el tiempo que fuera necesario.

A fin de cuentas, era suya, había sido el primero, la había marcado para siempre. Ella siempre le llevaría en su corazón. Por lo tanto, gozaría de su cuerpo cuantas veces necesitara para saciar su pasión.

La verdad y que para ser la primera vez, no había estado nada mal. Había temido que se pudiera a llorar, pero ella jugó e incluso llegó a incitarle.

Sonriendo, salió de encima suyo, pero se la llevó con él, rodeando sus hombros. Hinata acomodó su cabeza en su pecho, agotada, sintiendo un profundo relax que la llevaba al dulce y tentador sueño. No sabía que tenía que hacer después de ese acto. Por lo tanto, no pasaba nada…si se quedaba dormida… ¿verdad?

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo algo emocionada los latidos de su corazón, sus dedos pasando por su espalda a modo de caricia…sonrió dichosa.

No lo había pasado tan mal, al fin y al cabo.

Incluso podría decir que hasta…le había gustado.

.

Cuando el sol se escondió y la noche se hizo presente Naruto sintió que la respiración de ella sobre su pecho era pausada y profunda, sonrió.

Él no era de los que se quedaba en la cama después del sexo, pero verdaderamente necesitaba echarse una cabezada. Además, su pequeño cuerpo pegado al suyo no le molestaba en absoluto

-Y yo que pensaba molestarte un poco con esto…-y suspirando, se quedó mirando por la ventana hasta que sus ojos terminaron cediendo al sueño

.

.

Desde el más profundo de los sueños, Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente. La luz de las velas le obligó a cerrar los ojos y a voltear su rostro, teniendo que abrirlos de pronto y bien grandes.

Esa masa de músculos ante sus ojos…_La espalda de Naruto_

Se sentó de pronto y miró a su alrededor; su propio cuerpo desnudo lo cubrió rápidamente con la sabana, subiendo a sus mejillas el color rosado de siempre.

Lo había hecho. Se había…había hecho el amor con el capitán Naruto. Y ahora venían todas las consecuencias de su estúpido acto.

_¡Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta más que tonta! ¡Eres una inconsciente, una pervertida! ¿¡Cómo te has atrevido a hacer eso?! ¡¿Cómo has podido acostarte con el hombre que mató a tu familia!? ¡Burra, burra, burra! _Pensaba indignada, pegándose con la palma de la mano en la frente. _¡Se supone que le odias! ¡Deberías haberle matado, no acostado con él! ¡Pervertida!_

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué no se resistió? ¿Por qué era tan tonta y se había dejado llevar por el deseo?

_¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!_

Y en el momento en que desvió su mirada, esta se posó sobre el cuerpo increíblemente desnudo y durmiente a su lado. Sus hombros eran amplios, tenía la espalda musculosa, un trasero que… se sonrojó furiosamente y viró el rostro de nuevo. ¿¡Que hacía admirando el cuerpo desnudo de su enemigo?!

_¡Demonios!_ Ese acto le había vuelto loca y no sólo a su cabeza había afectado, también le estaba volviendo loco al corazón. ¿Por qué estaba tan agitado?

_Grrrrrrroaaarrrrwww_

Se cubrió con ambas manos el vientre, sonrojada al completo. Parecía que hacía una eternidad que no comía. Dejó sus pies sobre el suelo y se puso en pie, quejándose internamente al sentir el dolor entre sus piernas. Tuvo que sujetarse a la cama, antes de volver a ponerse en pie y tirar de la manta que había bajo el cuerpo de Naruto, con mucho cuidado para liársela al cuerpo.

Una vez conseguido, sonriendo, se lió la manta y dirigió a recoger sus ropas, pero se detuvo y miró hacia la mesa. Su vientre volvió a sonar y lamiendo sus labios, fue directa al mueble, donde un montón de platos sabrosos parecían esperarle. Se sentó en aquella enorme silla y agarró los cubiertos, observando la comida.

Fruta, arroz, cerdo, conejo, verduras, vino…había tanto por elegir…tragó saliva.

Se acercó el plato del pollo, y empezó a partirlo con el cuchillo, pero al ver que le era molesto, soltó los cubiertos y lo agarró con la mano. Tenía tanta hambre que era capaz de comérselo entero. Agarró pan, arroz, patatas, las verduras…picando de todo un poco. En poco tiempo se sintió llena y sedienta, se sirvió un poco de vino. Lo olió, arrugando la nariz y apartándola de la misma. No olía bien pero…si conseguía probarlo…

Lo probó. Era dulce y pasaba con facilidad por su garganta. Sip, le gustaba. Así que se tomó lo de esa copa de un trago.

Y sonriendo, continuó comiendo hasta que su vientre satisfecho dijo que no podía más. Agarró la copa de vino, una copa de plata, por lo que pudo observar, y se levantó. Trastabilló un poco, provocando que frunciera el entrecejo. ¿Habría bebido mucho?

Era igual, lo que importaba es que estaba satisfecha y extrañamente contenta.

Sujetando el final de la sabana para impedirle que se le enredara en los pies miró por la habitación, observando los libros, casi todos de historia y mapas, el biombo con aquel dibujo extraño, y finalmente por la ventana. Estaba todo muy oscuro. El agua parecía un manto negro y profundo.

Se llevó la copa a los labios.

-No bebas más querida.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y sonrojó instantáneamente. La copa bajó de sus labios y desvió la mirada hacia la cama.

Un sonriente Naruto, con medio cuerpo incorporado en el respaldo de la cama, y los brazos tras la cabeza, la miraba. Hinata observó sus fuertes brazos, el pecho desnudo, los músculos formados en su vientre y se quedó asombrada al fijarse en su masculinidad, boquiabierta.

¿Eso había entrado en ella? ¿Cómo..

Volvió a fijar la mirada en sus ojos, tan azules y vivarachos, brillantes de satisfacción que tuvo que desviarla al instante en que lo vio sonreír con sorna.

Naruto amplió su sonrisa. Eso era realmente divertido

-Podemos repetir, si es lo que estabas esperando escuchar.

Hinata no respondió, abochornada. Naruto inclinó su cuerpo hacía delante, observándola. Su largo cabello revuelto caía con elegancia sobre la manta que cubría incluso sus pies. Sus hombros estaban al libre, sus mejillas tan sonrojadas como el principio y esa manta blanca cubriendo su cuerpo…la hacía todavía más bella.

-Eres hermosa.-de verdad, estaba empezando a repetirse. Pero es que eso era lo que pensaba- tu belleza eclipsaría con la de una sirena.

Se mordió el labio ella, avergonzada, pero posó sus ojos en él. El fuego fulgía en ellos y Hinata tuvo un escalofrío.

-Ven- su voz baja y grave le hizo encogerse de hombros -tráeme algo de fruta. Creo que mi vientre también reclama una satisfacción.

Nerviosa, dio el último trago de su copa, apurándola, escuchándole reír y comentarle que una dama nunca apuraba una copa. Ella la dejó sobre la mesa y cargó el plato de fruta. Caminó despacio y paró a su lado, mostrándole el plato, su mirada puesta a un lado. Naruto alzó una ceja, mirándole unos segundos antes de suspirar.

-Se te tiene que decir todo- agarró el plato, lo puso a un lado, luego agarró a Hinata de la cintura y la sentó frente a él, apoyando su espalda contra su pecho y rodeando con su brazo su cintura. Hinata enrojeció al completo y evitó que le quitara la manta, sujetando su mano. Naruto masculló algo que no tenía porque cubrirse, que él ya lo había visto todo, así que volvió a insistir, tirando de la manta hacia arriba, mostrando su pierna.

-¡No!

-¿Qué tiene de malo estar desnuda?-gruñó él- Yo lo estoy- agarró el plato de la fruta y lo colocó en medio de sus piernas. Hinata suspiró finalmente aliviada. Con la comida se olvidaría de ella por un rato- y parece que a ti no te molesta

Se sonrojó de nuevo

-Y-yo no… ¡Tu eres…-pero él rió, llevándose un trozo de manzana a la boca mientras HInata se cruzaba de brazos, frustrada.

-Te encanta mirarme ¿verdad?- preguntó con burla, llevándole a los labios un trozo de sandía. Hinata apretó sus labios y él pegó su boca su oreja- gatito, he visto que me comes con la mirada. Abre la boca- pero Hinata se negó a hacerlo y él rodó los ojos- te lo haré comer de esta forma o desde mi boca, tú decides.

Frustrada, lamió sus labios antes de separarlos y sentir la fresca fruta en su boca. Naruto sonrió, agarrando otro trozo para él.

-A mi no me importa- dijo él, agarrando una fresa- puedes verme cuanto quieras- sonrió- Si fuera por mí, andaría por mi barco desnudo- Hinata sabía que decía la verdad. Tenía la sensación de que era capaz de hacerlo –Pero dado que soy capitán y debo inculcar el respeto entre mis tripulantes-agarró otro trozo -debo vestirme.

Hinata no quería imaginar el escándalo que se formaría. ¡Un pirata navegando como Dios lo trajo al mundo!

Eso sonaba muy bochornoso

-A ti te encantaría verme desnudo, ¿verdad?- sus labios fríos entraron en contacto con su cuello y Hinata se estremeció- podría dejar…-susurró contra su oído- que me comieras a gusto.

Alarmada, le codeó en el vientre, provocando que él sonriera y llevara la mano sobre el nada doloroso golpe. Hinata agarró un trozo de fruta y se lo llevó a la boca, avergonzada. Una cereza.

-Hablo en serio- continuó él- mientras tú me pagues de la misma manera- sus dedos acariciaron el largo de su brazo y depositó en su hombro un suave beso-estaré a tu entera disposición para enseñarte lo que quieras.

Hinata inclinó su cabeza, apoyada contra su hombro, dejando que de esa forma pudiera abarcar mejor su cuello.

Sintió la presión de su brazo en su cintura.

-N-no voy a quedarme aquí para siempre- consiguió decir, evitando cerrar sus ojos y entregarse al placer.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió él, separando sus labios repentinamente, agarrando otra fresa, sin saber que de esa forma sorprendía a Hinata con sus palabras.

Entonces...

-Permanecerás _conmigo_ el tiempo que estime necesario- le pegó un mordisco a la fruta y luego la puso ante los labios de Hinata. Ella se negó a separar sus labios, sintiendo todavía una pequeña punzada en su corazón tras sus palabras- Eres mía Hinata- susurró contra su oído, sonrojándola, metiendo el trozo de fresa en su boca y parte de su dedo, tocando la lengua con el mismo, antes de sacarlo.

Hinata masticó, sintiendo el trozo duro y difícil de tragar. Entonces, ¿qué significaba todo eso? ¿Que la utilizaría hasta que se cansara de ella? ¿Que en cuanto el deseo terminaba, la abandonaría como a un perro?

Se enojó. La estaba tratando como a una cualquiera, no, peor aún incluso. Porque la abandonaría sin más miramientos. Como si fuera…una perra.

-N-no…-se obligó a respirar, calmando su enfado- no soy una cualquiera capitán. Si lo que necesita son mujeres, en…

-No necesito a ninguna otra mujer-adujo él con tono algo severo. Hinata viró el rostro- y sé que no eres una cualquiera. Tu inexperiencia es más que demostrable- se sonrojó, frustrada- Ahora te tengo a ti- le viró el rostro hacia el suyo, pero Hinata desvió la mirada- eh, mírame- mordiendo su labio, así lo hizo y Naruto elevó sus cejas al ver su mirada enfurecida, provocando que sonriera- ¿Y esa mirada? ¿Vuelves a ser el gatito peleón de antes?- ella intentó apartar su rostro, pero Naruto le sujetó bien y juntó sus labios. Hinata cerró sus ojos y apretó bien sus labios, evitando cualquier movimiento y Naruto, contra los mismos, sonrió- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para amansar a esta gatita…?

Viró su rostro y agarró otro trozo de fruta; Hinata suspiró, sin llegar a prevenir el segundo intento de Naruto contra sus labios. Los cuales fueron finalmente devorados y pillados separados. Sonrojada, Hinata pudo sentir como la fruta pasaba a su boca y ella se veía obligada a masticar. Naruto se separó tan sólo para dejarla masticar, sonriendo, antes de volver a por los labios y esta vez, meter su lengua, esta vez, besándola a gusto. Lenta y deliciosamente.

Separó sus bocas, dejando un hilillo de saliva entre estas. Con una mano en su mejilla, Naruto la observaba, sonriendo de medio lado y Hinata, volviendo en sí, intentando reaccionar después de ese beso, se sonrojó furiosamente, apartando la mirada y de paso, insultándole.

Lo único que consiguió fue hacerle sonreír.

-¿Quién te enseñó a usar la espada?-preguntó de pronto, como si nada hubiera pasado- te vi pelear arriba y me dejaste boquiabierto-Hinata le miró asombrada y sonrojada. Le estaba diciendo que lo había hecho bi..-eres muy mala.

Y volvió a mirar al frente, cruzada de brazos.

-Mi primo-respondió, sonriendo entonces al recordar esos momentos en el jardín, de pequeños, con las espadas de madera- él tiene un gran manejo de espadas.

Naruto le dijo que abriera la boca e introdujo otro trozo de fruta, agarrando otra para él mientras Hinata le explicaba los entrenos que había hecho en sus años.

-O me estás mintiendo…o tu manejo no es tan "majestuoso" como lo presentas de tu primo.

-N-Neji es bueno -dijo haciendo un puchero con los labios. Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre. Estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado en algún lado- solo que hace tiempo que no…no practico. C-con su nuevo puesto…

- Si es así, yo puedo enseñarte

Hinata viró su rostro, mirándole asombrada mientras él se alzaba de hombros.

-Vas a estar aquí bastante tiempo, necesitas saber protegerte si yo no estoy cerca.

-¿Enseñarme…? ¿Usted?

Naruto sonrió ladino.

-Noto cierto tono de incredulidad en tu voz cariño ¿Acaso no me vistes debatiendo hace tan sólo unas horas allá arriba?

Hinata se sonrojó. ¿Qué si no se había fijado? Recordaba que en ese momento, al verle batallar, le había parecido el hombre más fuerte y atractivo del mundo.

-Soy un experto en ello- dijo él, dejando el plato de frutas en su mesilla de noche-podría matar a veinte hombres sin que ninguno de ellos llegara a tocarme.

Dudó ante eso Hinata, mirándole como si estuviera loco, por lo que Naruto sonrió.

-Y aun después de habernos conocido tan íntimamente en tu primera vez sobre mi cama, ¿me tratas de usted?- preguntó con fingida ofensa

Hinata viró su rostro, sonrojada. ¿Y cómo quería que lo tratara, si era más mayor que ella?...de hecho… ¿Cuántos años tendría el capitán?

-Ni se te ocurra ni siquiera pensar que soy un viejo porque no te lo perdonaré-siseó él, sorprendiéndose Hinata al mirarle. Naruto soltó una corta sonrisa de incredulidad -Lo has pensado- le acusó mientras ella negaba repetidas veces-cómo te atreves….- Hinata gritó sorprendida y terminó tumbada en la cama, con Naruto, apoyando ambas manos al lado de su rostro- que seas una niña no me culpa a mí de mi experiencia en la vida.

Hinata frunció el ceño, sintiéndose ofendida

-Que usted sea…-se pensó mejor lo que iba a decir- un adulto no tiene nada que ver c-con que yo sea una niña. Porque no lo soy- él elevó una ceja, incapaz de creerla-¡tengo 16 años!

Naruto en cambio, siguió mirándola fijamente y ella apartó su mirada, sonrojada.

-Sabes que has provocado que mi reputación caiga en picado-adujo él, provocando que le mirara, extrañándose al verle con el ceño fruncido- creerán que ahora tengo cierta afición a las mujercitas vírgenes de carácter endemoniado.

Entrecerró su mirada Hinata, molesta, mientras él, sonreía ladino.

-Pero eso también tiene su parte buena- dijo acercando sus labios a los suyos. Hinata volvió a sonrojarse- porque he conseguido amansar al gatito peleón- tanteó sus labios, provocando que los separara. Sonrió- y eso merece su premio…

Tres toques en la puerta

-Capitán-

A punto de besarla, Naruto se detuvo, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. Hinata miró hacia la puerta.

Era Kakashi

-Capitán deja lo que estés haciendo, por _muy _importante que sea, y muestra tu linda cara por cubierta. Tenemos que hablar

Y dicho eso, se escucharon las pisadas del hombre escaleras arriba. Hinata le miró, sintiéndose un poco aliviada ante esa imprevista situación que la liberaba de posiblemente, otra sesión más de eso que él llamaba "retozar".

-A veces odio ser el capitán- masculló, saliendo de encima. Hinata se sentó, sujetando la sabana, sonrojándose al ver cómo sin pudor él caminaba desnudo- sigue durmiendo -dijo él buscando sus pantalones- me toca guardia y no podré estar contigo en toda la noche

Algo en su interior le hizo suspirar de alivio. Cuanto más tiempo estuviera alejado de ella, menos sentimientos extraños recorrerían su cuerpo.

-No pienses que será la última vez- Hinata advirtió ese tono socarrón que le hizo mirarle. Naruto se acercó ya vestido con sus pantalones y la camisa sin abrochar- Voy a enseñarte todo lo necesario en cuanto a…_retozar_ se refiere-se inclinó y Hinata estiró su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, apartando sus ojos de los suyos divertidos y brillantes. Naruto le sujetó por el mentón, acercando su rostro- tengo planeado hacer muchas cosas contigo gatito- y terminó besando sus labios. Un beso intenso que le hizo separar los labios y recibir la lengua de Naruto. Un beso cargado de deseo y ferocidad.

Se separó, sonriendo de medio lado y Hinata abrió sus ojos, bien sonrojada.

-Acuéstate, mañana será un laaargo día- le dio un toque en su nariz con su dedo, para después agarrar su espada y salir del camarote.

Suspirando, Hinata se tiró hacia atrás en la cama. Su dedo acarició sus labios, calientes y ligeramente adoloridos. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, una acompañada de un gran sonrojó, que le hizo borrar la sonrisa.

_-Tengo planeado hacer muchas cosas contigo…-_

¿A qué se refería con eso?

* * *

-Más te vale que sea importante- gruñó Naruto, subiendo al puente de mando.

Con el timón en mano, Kakashi sonrió.

-Llevas parte del día sin aparecer por aquí ¿Ha ocurrido algo que deba saber?- preguntó con tono inocente, sin embargo, Naruto elevó una ceja y una risa fresca y divertida escapó de los labios de Kakashi- así que finalmente lo has conseguido…bribón-

Una sonrisa zorruna curvó los labios de Naruto, que se apoyó contra el barandal, cruzado de brazos.

-Sólo ruego porque no la hayas asustado. Esa muchacha me cae muy bien y no quiero que por tus _actos impuros _ella acabe saltando por la borda

-No lo hará-y miró a un lado, escuchando el sonido de las olas. Sonrió henchido de orgullo- ahora sí que puedo decir que es mía

Kakashi le observó, sorprendido pero sonriendo.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía sonreír así- murmuró, mirando al frente- los vientos están cambiando Naruto.- el rubio le miró sin comprender mientras el otro sonreía- Necesitamos pisar tierra. Comida y ron, principalmente.

-¿Tan pronto?- se volteó, observando a algunos tripulantes vigilar- hace tan unos días dejamos Port Royal

Pero Kakashi se elevó de hombros, sonriendo y Naruto rodó los ojos.

-Paremos en Tortuga

-Si mi capitán- dijo en alto Kakashi, sonriendo.

-Vete a descansar, yo te relevo

-¿De veras?- preguntó fingiendo sorpresa- ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo por apartarte del calor de la joven dama?-sonrió, después, rascando su cabeza.

Naruto, todo lo contrario a enfadarse, sonrió.

-Tengo más que esta noche para yacer con ella- y miró a Kakashi, que bajaba las escaleras- ¡Ni se te ocurra poner un pie en mi camarote Kakashi!

-Sí, si-y puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo, mirando desde cubierta a Naruto-lo que decía…se está enamorado

* * *

-¿Tortuga?-

Neji elevó una ceja al escuchar ese nombre. Lo tenía conocido, por supuesto. Muchos de los piratas y marines retirados paraban en esa isla llena de suciedad, diversión y maldad, una isla para que los piratas se emborrachen, canten y se humillen ante todos, más de lo que ya lo hacían.

-Así es. Dentro de un par de días podremos llegar a la isla y cogerles, señor

Neji se dejó caer en su silla. Esa isla no entraba en sus planes, pero Naruto y su tripulación necesitarían cargar comida y peso. Se frotó el puente de la nariz.

-Está bien, atracaremos allí- miró al marine- pero debemos llegar antes que ellos, dígale al capitán que acelere el numero de nudos. Es necesario

-Si señor- y dicho eso salió y cerró las puertas elegantes de cristal.

Suspiró, mirando preocupado el gran mapa que tenía en la mesa. Los habían perdido, habían navegado sin sentido, y ahora finalmente daría con ellos.

Se levantó y agarró una pequeña copa de licor, en la cual se vertió licor de manzana. Caminó hacia la ventana, mirando la gran extensión de mar ante sus ojos.

-Capitán Uzumaki…- ese mar, el mismo color reluciente bajo el cielo y el sol le hizo recordar los ojos del mismo pirata. Se llevó la copa a los labios con desagrado, tragó todo y después la lanzó, furioso- si te atreves a hacerle algo te mataré…y esta vez, no fallaré

* * *

Y entre una extraña niebla, un barco negro de velas negras daba paso rompiendo las olas. En su interior, parado en el puente de mando, un joven hombre, de cabello negro y corto, revolviéndose en el aire, y ojos negros, sonreía.

-Allí vamos...

.

.

.

**=CONTINUARÁ=**

* * *

_...PERDOOOOOOOOOON! Sé que debería haberlo continuado muchisisimo antes, pero ando muy, muy, muy, muy falta de inspiración y sólo me vienen para ciertas escenas, nada que tenga que ver con este fic. Pero bueno, espero que es cap sea lo suficientemente bueno como para haber satisfacido vuestro apetito. Un lemon, he empezado bien.. ¿no? tal y como prometí jeje_

_Ahora, me retiro e intentaré, por lo menos por vosotros, actualizar lo antes posible. _

_Gracias a todos los que siempre me habéis dejado RR y me animais a través de otroscapis que subo.  
_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


End file.
